The Day We Felt The Distance
by yayarara
Summary: Aku mencintaimu, lebih dari apapun di dunia ini./HAEHYUK/BL/
1. Chapter 1

.

.

.

 **The Day We Felt The Distance**

.

.

.

 **Pair: Haehyuk**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning: BL/Angst/Romance**

 **Summary: Aku mencintaimu, lebih dari apapun di dunia ini.**

.

.

.

 _Segalanya dimulai dengan cara yang begitu sederhana. Sesederhana caramu mencintaiku._

.

Ini pertengahan musim semi, dengan warna-warni di setiap sudut dan udara hangat yang begitu nyaman. Tak ada lagi dingin menusuk dan pemandangan putih kelabu. Segalanya hanya begitu nyaman saat ini, dirasa mau pun dilihat. Orang bilang musim ini akan selalu membawa kebahagiaan, mengawali sesuatu yang baru dalam sebuah tahap hati seseorang. Awal dari sebuah rasa yang paling indah yang pernah Tuhan ciptakan. Awal dari kisahmu, awal dari cintamu.

"Maafkan aku."

Dapat Donghae rasakan kakinya yang mulai kesemutan, berjongkok sejak tadi membuat peredaran darahnya tersendat, tapi ia tak boleh menampakan diri sekarang. Iris cokelatnya tetap betah melihat kebawah, wajahnya hanya terlihat setengah dari hidung sampai ubun-ubun yang berambut pitak karena dipotong cepak selayaknya tentara nasional Korea.

Kenapa? Model rambut Donghae aneh? Biar saja, ini menghemat sampo tahu!

"Ta-tapi Eunhyuk- _ah_ kita bisa mencobanya terlebih dahulu, aku tak keberatan jika-"

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu, maafkan aku."

"Bagaimana jika-"

"Aku berterima kasih atas perasaanmu Changmin- _shi_ , aku menghargainya. Tapi aku tidak bisa menerimanya, maafkan aku."

Iris cokelat Donghae bergeser dari Eunhyuk ke Changmin, menunggu reaksinya. Dapat ia lihat kapten tim basket kebanggaan sekolah mereka itu blank sesaat, mulutnya terbuka seperti akan mengatakan sesuatu tapi urung karena tersadar bahwa ia tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya lagi pada Eunhyuk yang kukuh pada pendiriannya. Sepertinya penolakan membuatnya begitu terkejut.

"Maafkan aku, aku benar-benar senang berteman denganmu Changmin- _shi_. Kau namja yang baik. Dan kurasa aku tidak ingin kehilangan teman baikku."

Mendengarnya, raut wajah Changmin berangsur-angsur melembut. Eunhyuk memang anak yang begitu baik, bahkan cara menolaknya pun begitu halus mambuat Changmin tak tega untuk marah karena patah hati. Meski sorot matanya penuh kekecewaan tapi Changmin mencoba untuk tersenyum.

"Ne, aku mengerti Eunhyuk- _ah_. Aku bisa menerimanya, kita akan tetap berteman."

Eunhyuk sempat terkejut namun tak lama kemudian ia membalas senyum Changmin padanya. Seperti yang ia pikirkan Changmin adalah namja yang baik, ia selalu menghargai pendapat Eunhyuk selama mereka berteman. Dan sekarang saat ia menolak perasaannya, laki-laki tinggi itu tetap menghargai keputusannya.

" _Cha_ , sebaiknya kita pulang sebelum gelap." Ucapnya sambil mengacak rambut cokelat Eunhyuk. Dia sudah menjadi Shim Changmin yang Eunhyuk kenal kembali.

"Hari ini pulang sendiri tak apakan?" Eunhyuk mengangguk, dan ia tahu untuk hari-hari kedepannya Changmin juga tak akan pernah mengantarnya pulang lagi.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, sampai jumpa besok!"

Eunhyuk hanya melambai lemah pada laki-laki tinggi itu hingga sosoknya menghilang. Eunhyuk tahu Changmin memaksakan senyum padanya, Eunhyuk tahu laki-laki itu menahan sakit hatinya karena penolakannya. Kepala kecilnya perlahan menunduk.

Lagi, rasa bersalah itu muncul, membuat iris hitam itu meredup. Eunhyuk tak pernah ingin menyakiti seseorang seperti itu, tapi penolakan akan lebih baik dari pada Eunhyuk membohongi perasaannya. Berpura-pura menyukainya padahal sedikit pun Eunhyuk tak merasakan apa-apa.

Itu akan jauh lebih menyakitkan nantinya.

Menghela nafas panjang, Eunhyuk mulai melangkah pergi dari sana tanpa tahu sepasang iris cokelat sedari tadi memperhatikannya.

"Itu yang ketiga untuk bulan ini."

Donghae begitu terkejut saat teman sekelasnya Ryewook sudah ada disebelahnya. Erangannya terdengar karena ia langsung berdiri setelah dalam posisi jongkok hampir setengah jam, sendinya ngilu bukan main. Dengan cepat ia kembali melihat temannya.

"Ya! Sejak kapan kau disini?!"

"Harusnya aku yang tanya sejak kapan kau disini? Bukannya membersihkan kelas malah menguping pembicaraan orang lain."

Tatapan datar serta tuduhan Ryewook membuat Donghae gelagapan. Ia tak bisa mengelak dari tuduhan, tapi ia berani bersumpah awalnya acara mengupingnya ini adalah ketidak sengajaan. Salahkan Eunhyuk dan Changmin yang memilih pekarangan belakang sekolah yang terlihat jelas dari jendela kelas mereka yang berada di lantai dua. Sungguh Donghae (awalnya) tak berniat menguping.

Mencoba kembali membangun harga dirinya Donghae berdehem sejenak lalu membalas tatapan datar Ryewook dengan tatapan paling tajam miliknya.

"Kalau iya kenapa? Seperti kau tidak saja!"

Ryewook hanya memutar bola matanya lalu kembali melihat pekarangan belakang sekolah mereka.

"Itu tadi ketiga untuk bulan ini kan?"

"Apanya?"

"Eunhyuk."

Ah, tentu Donghae mengerti. Changmin adalah yang ketiga untuk bulan ini, yang ketiga ditolak Eunhyuk setelah Minho yang menyatakan perasaannya di tengah kantin sekolah, dan Taekyon yang menyatakannya lewat radio sekolah. Tapi masih kalah dengan rekor bulan lalu yang mencapai empat orang. Dua laki-laki dan dua perempuan kalau Donghae tak salah ingat. Hal ini sudah tak mengejutkan lagi bagi seluruh siswa sekolah Donghae jika mendengarnya.

Lee Eunhyuk memang dikenal sebagai penghancur hati sejak tahun pertama mereka sekolah disini. Entah sudah berapa banyak korbannya.

Sebenarnya Eunhyuk itu seperti anak seumuran Donghae pada umumnya, normal. Ia adalah salah satu anak ekskul seni yang begitu pintar mengambar, lukisannya memenangkan juara nasional mewakili sekolah mereka dua kali berturut-turut. Bahkan setiap ada acara resmi sekolah hasil karya Eunhyuk pasti dipajang persis disebelah bunga selamat datang. Selain itu dia juga cukup pintar di akademik, semester lalu ia masuk 20 besar ranking pararel.

Dia normal bukan? Ya segalanya normal jika kita tidak membahas personalitinya. Eunhyuk memiliki tubuh yang kurus namun dengan proposi yang pas dengan tinggi badannya. Kulitnya begitu putih mengalahkan anak perempuan dengan wajah yang akan membuat orang yang melihat bingung ingin memujinya cantik atau tampan? Intinya ia dianugrahi fisik rupawan.

Selain itu ia begitu ramah pada semua orang. Tutur katanya sopan dan halus. Ia juga tahu bagaimana membuat orang lain nyaman didekatnya. Ia mendapatkan fisik serta sifat. Ia perpaduan yang sempurna dan begitu didamba semua orang. Tipikal seseorang yang ingin kau jadikan kekasih, bukan untuk main-main tapi serius memikirkan masa depan.

Tak heran semua orang menginginkannya.

"Sudahlah, ini bukan yang pertama kalinya kan? Tidak usah heran begitu. Toh itu bukan urusan kita."Donghae beranjak dari sana mengambil sapu yang sempat terbengkalai karena ia yang terlalu asik menguping. Donghae mengambilnya lalu mengembalikannya ke tempatnya di sudut kelas tanpa tahu mata Ryewook memincing mengamatinya.

"Lalu kau sendiri bagaimana Donghae? Kapan kau akan mengatakan padanya kalau kau menyukainya."

PRAK

Seluruh sapu yang tadinya tertata rapi itu berjatuhan menimpa Donghae.

Ryewook sialan!

Iris cokelat itu memincing melihat Ryewook. Donghae semakin sebal saat melihat ekspresi menyebalkan dari temannya itu. Terlihat sangat puas dengan respon Donghae.

"Ya! Sudah kukatakan aku tidak menyukainya!" Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya Ryewook menggodanya tentang hal ini.

"Teruslah menyangkal."

"Aku tidak menyangkal! Aku memang tidak menyukainya!"

Nada panik Donghae justru mengatakan sebaliknya bagi Ryewook.

"Lalu kenapa kau selalu melihatnya saat ia lewat depan kelas kita? Aku juga sering melihatmu bersliweran tak jelas di kelas ekskul seni. Apalagi kalau bukan suka, ck sudahlah dengan teman sendiri juga masih saja menyangkal."

Ryewook mengibaskan tangannya tanda bahwa ia tak akan menerima pembelaan apapun dari Donghae. Donghae itu seperti buku yang dibuka lebar-lebar baginya, mudah sekali dibaca apa isi kepalanya. Lihat saja sekarang Donghae bahkan kehabisan kata-kata untuk membalasnya.

Namja kecil itu segera mengambil tasnya sebelum menyampirkannya di bahu.

"Aku pulang dulu ya Donghae, rapikan sapunya dan ..."Ryewook berjalan di ambang pintu kelas mereka dengan senyum jokernya yang langsung mengembang." ... aku doakan semoga nanti malam kau memimpikan Eunhyukmu tercinta."

Itu saja, dan sapu di tangan Donghae melayang menghantam kusen pintu kelas dibarengi Ryewook yang berlari meninggalkan kelas sambil tertawa begitu keras. Donghae mendengus kesal. Ia benci jika orang kecil itu menggodanya seperti itu, dan menjadi lebih kesal lagi karena pada kenyataannya apa yang dikatakan Ryewook itu memang benar adanya.

Ya, Donghae memang menyukai Eunhyuk. Lalu kenapa?

Bukankah sudah Donghae bahas tadi bahwa semua orang begitu menginginkan Eunhyuk, termasuk dirinya. Donghae mulai memperhatikan Eunhyuk sejak awal penerimaan murid baru dulu saat mereka sama-sama sebagai murid baru di sekolah ini. Ia pikir itu hanya rasa kagum dengan tampilan fisik serta prestasi Eunhyuk saat itu, namun lama kelamaan sedikit demi sedikit rasa kagumnya berubah. Perhatian Donghae mulai kelewatan, ia mulai memperhatikan secara detail mahkluk manis itu dari kejauhan. Bagaimana ia berbicara, bagaimana ia tersenyum, bagaimana ia berjalan, bagaimana seriusnya ia saat menggambar, apa kebiasaannya, dan banyak lagi.

Awalnya Donghae memang mengelak tapi seperti kata orang, hati tak bisa berbohong. Sekeras apapun ia mendorong perasaannya pada akhirnya justru tumbuh lebih kuat. Alhasil ia hanya bisa berkata tidak meski hatinya mengiyakan. Berusaha acuh tapi seluruh inderanya mendengar dan melihat. Bilang tak suka tapi sebenarnya ia amat sangat menyukainya.

Iya, Donghae tahu ia memang bodoh dan munafik, tak usah meyumpahinya diam-diam begitu.

Tangannya meraih tasnya setelah dengan emosi melempar sapu-sapu itu ketempatnya sebelum keluar kelas dan berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolah untuk pulang.

Lalu kenapa Donghae melakukan pengelakan seperti itu meski pada kenyataannya ia memang menyukai Eunhyuk? Jawabannya sederhana, Eunhyuk terlalu tinggi untuk digapai. Terlalu bersinar hingga menyilaukan mata Donghae.

Eunhyuk itu populer dan selalu di kelilingi orang-orang yang juga populer. Lalu lihat siapa Donghae? ia hanya siswa ekskul sepak bola yang lebih sering jadi pemain cadangan. Donghae memang biasa saja dengan tampilan biasa saja, meski sebenarnya dia cukup tampan dan pintar. Perbedaan mereka seperti langit dan bumi. Mereka seperti hidup didunia yang berbeda dan menyebabkan mereka tak pernah saling bertegur sapa sekalipun. Mungkin sesekali memang pernah berpapasan di lorong sekolah, tapi sepertinya hanya Donghae yang sadar karena Eunhyuk terlalu sibuk bicara dengan teman populernya.

Dan soal menyatakan perasaannya, bagaimana mengatakannya ya? Meski Donghae tak sebanding dengan orang-orang yang pernah menembak Eunhyuk tapi Donghae mempunyai harga diri yang tinggi. Karena memang ia tak memiliki apa-apa selain harga diri sebenarnya.

Entah kenapa hati dan pikirannya menolak menjadi salah satu dari jajaran korban-korban Eunhyuk yang sudah tak terhitung itu. Ia benar-benar tak ingin menjadi salah satunya. Tentu saja hanya penolakan yang akan Donghae terima dari Eunhyuk, karena demi Tuhan mereka bahkan tak pernah bertegur sapa. Donghae rasa tak akan siap menerimanya. Tak akan mampu menanggungnya. Karena saat kata penolakan itu terucap Donghae tak memiliki apa-apa lagi yang tersisa.

Itu sangat menyedihkan menurutnya.

Begitulah Lee Donghae, selalu merendah tapi dengan harga diri yang begitu tinggi. Perpaduan sifat yang aneh.

Donghae menghela nafas.

"Sudahlah..." Gumannya pelan sambil melangkah keluar gerbang sekolah.

.

.

.

" _HYUNG_! KENAPA KAU MENOLAKNYA!?"

Ctak

Ujung pensil Eunhyuk patah akibat teriakan Kyuhyun di depan pintu kamarnya, membuat goresan di sketsa yang ia buat. Tangan pucatnya meraih penghapus tak jauh darinya sebelum perlahan menghilangkan goresan pengganggu yang merusak pemandangan sketsa yang ia buat. Merasa diacuhkan, Kyuhyun langsung masuk ke kamar Eunhyuk.

" _Hyung_!"

"Pelankan suaramu! Ini bukan dihutan!"

Kyuhyun mendekat pada Eunhyuk yang kini meraut pensil gambarnya agar kembali runcing dan memanggil lagi dengan nada yang lebih pelan.

" _Hyung_."

"Apa?"

"Changmin bilang kau menolaknya."

"Memang."

" _Wae_?"

"Karena aku tak merasakan apa-apa padanya."Eunhyuk kembali fokus meneruskan arsiran untuk menimbulkan efek lengkungan pada sketsanya, namun ia masih bisa mendengar decakan dari Kyuhyun.

" _Hyung_ , bukankah sudah kukatakan seiring dengan berjalannya waktu kau pasti akan menyukainya. Dengarkan aku, Changmin adalah orang yang baik. Bahkan selama aku mengenalnya dia belum pernah mempunyai pacar. Dia tak memiliki sejarah playboy sama sekali. Dia juga orang yang sangat bertanggung jawab, bisa _Hyung_ lihat sendirikan bagaimana ia mengatur anak-anak basket selama ini. Dia bahkan belum pernah absen dari jadwal latihan sekalipun. Jadi-"

"Kyuhyun- _ah_."

" _Ne_?"

Eunhyuk meletakan pensil gambarnya di meja lalu menatap Kyuhyun penuh selidik.

"Berapa kaset video game yang ia janjikan padamu kalau aku menerimanya?"

"A-apa?"

"Ah, dia memjanjikanmu PSP terbaru iyakan?"

Kyuhyun semakin gelagapan, masalahnya dugaan Eunhyuk yang terakhir memang tepat. Melihatnya membuat Eunhyuk mendengus kesal lalu kembali meraih pensil gambarnya, kembali dengan arsirannya kali ini dengan cara yang lebih kasar. Kyuhyun menghela nafas lalu duduk di ranjang Eunhyuk.

" _Hyung_ , kau tahu bukan maksudku seperti itu kan?"

Eunhyuk tetap diam.

"Changmin memang orang yang baik. Dan aku juga sangat mengenalnya."

Tentu Eunhyuk tahu, Kyuhyun memang sangat dekat dengan Changmin yang satu _club_ basket dengannya itu terbukti dengan kekurang ajaran Kyuhyun memanggil _sunbae_ nya itu dengan nama saja.

"Tidak ada ruginya dicoba. Kau justru akan memiliki seseorang yang akan menjagamu dan tidak membuat _ahjumma_ khawatir setiap kau pulang telat karena selalu ada yang mengatar."

Iris hitam itu melihat Kyuhyun dengan takjub, takjub dengan semangat anak ini membujuknya. Dan kenapa anak setan ini membawa-bawa ibunya?

"Pada akhirnya kau juga yang di untungkan. Kau senang, aku juga senang." Tentu saja senang, dapat PSP gratis.

Eunhyuk tiba-tiba saja beranjak, dengan wajah kesal ia mendekati Kyuhyun lalu tanpa ampun menendangi anak setan itu dengan penuh dendam.

"Kau pikir aku ini apa hah! Barang barter?!"

"Aduh- aduh _Hyung_!Sakit!"

"Aku tidak dengar!"

" _Hyung_!"

"Ada apa ini? Suara kalian keras sekali sampai bawah."

Melihat ibu Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun langsung melesat melarikan diri dan bersembunyi di balik ibu Eunhyuk seperti anak TK.

"Hyukkie _Hyung_ tiba-tiba saja menendangiku, _ahjumma_."Eunhyuk memutar bola matanya.

Ya ya ya teruslah mengadu anak manja!

Ibu Eunhyuk hanya mengelengkan kepalanya, dua anak ini dari dulu tak pernah berubah terus saja berkelahi.

"Memang ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Dia menjadikanku barang barter."

" _Annya ahjumma_ , aku hanya membantu putramu itu mencari jodoh supaya tidak jadi bujangan lapuk yang kerjaannya menggambar di dalam kamar seumur hidupnya."

"Siapa yang kau sebut bujangan lapuk!"

Kyuhyun pura-pura tak dengar.

"Aku hanya mencoba menjodohkannya dengan teman baikku, tapi dia malah menolaknya karena tidak ada rasa. Bukankah itu aneh? Dia hanya tinggal mencobanya dan lama-kelamaan juga dia akan menyukainya. Perasaan bisa tumbuh seiring waktu."

Eunhyuk mencibirnya dengan keras.

"Jangan samakan aku denganmu yang menerima siapa saja yang menyatakan perasaanya padamu. Dasar _playboy_!"

"Aku tidak selalu menerima mereka!"

"Tidak selalu? Lalu apa kabar dengan tiga kekasihmu?!"

"Sudah, berhenti bertengkar! Aku pusing melihatnya. Kyuhyun- _ah_ , turunlah kebawah cemilan malammu sudah jadi."

Iris kelam Kyuhyun langsung berbinar-binar mendengarnya, cemilan malam selalu menjadi favoritnya. Dengan rayuan gombal ia memeluk ibu Eunhyuk menggiringnya kelantai bawah meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang merasa dianak tirikan.

"Sebenarnya siapa yang anaknya?"

Kyuhyun memang selalu menyebalkan, terkadang ingin sekali Eunhyuk menendangnya keluar jendela atau membenturkan kepala anak itu ketembok terdekat. Tapi di sisi lain Eunhyuk juga sangat menyayanginya.

Bocah setan satu itu! Dengusnya.

Kyuhyun adalah sepupunya yang lebih muda setahun darinya. Anak dari adik ayahnya yang harus kehilangan ibunya sejak ia kecil. Ayah Kyuhyun yang menjadi orang tua tunggal terpaksa menitipkan Kyuhyun pada keluarga Eunhyuk selama pamannya itu mengurus bisnisnya di Jepang. Membuat Eunhyuk mempunyai adik super manja yang begitu haus perhatian semua orang. Meski begitu Kyuhyun selalu tahu bagaimana membuat orang lain menyayanginya meski sifatnya menjengkelkan luar biasa.

Eunhyuk kembali duduk di meja belajarnya, maraih pensil gambarnya lalu melihat sketsanya yang hampir jadi. Itu adalah sebuah gambar langit senja penuh awan yang ia lihat saat pulang tadi. Awannya begitu kelabu membuat sinar matahari senja hampir tak bisa menembusnya. Bukankah itu seperti dirinya? Begitu pekat dan tak mengijinkan seorang pun menembus zona amannya.

Bukannya Eunhyuk anti dengan hubungan kasih sayang seperti itu atau sengaja jual mahal dengan standar yang begitu tinggi perihal kekasih, ia bahkan tak punya tipe ideal kalau boleh jujur. Eunhyuk hanya tidak mau menjalani sesuatu yang tidak tahu ujungnya seperti nasehat Kyuhyun mengenai Changmin atau orang-orang sebelum Changmin. Eunhyuk ingin menjalani sesuatu yang pasti, menunggu seseorang yang bisa menggerakkan hatinya. Itu saja.

Jadi jika kelak ia mengiyakan membalas perasaan seseorang dan memiliki seorang kekasih, maka Eunhyuk harus tahu pasti bahwa ia memang menyukai orang itu.

Begitu jelas mencintainya.

.

.

.

Bibir Donghae tertarik kesamping dengan senyum yang begitu lebar. Puluhan kanfas di kedua lengannya seperti bukanlah hal yang berat untuknya, sama sekali tak mebebaninya.

"Hati-hati membawanya, Donghae!"

Junsu, teman sekelas Donghae yang jutek ini kembali mengingatkan karena langkah Donghae yang terkesan main-main. Ia tak pernah meminta bantuan orang ini tapi orang ini yang memaksanya membantu membawakan kanfas-kanfas baru dari gudang ke kelas seni tempatnya bernaung.

Donghae kembali mendapatkan peringatan Junsu untuk tak berisik saat mereka memasuki kelas seni karena anak-anak yang lain sedang berkonsentrasi menyelesaikan lukisan mereka. Begitu memasuki kelas dengan cepat iris cokelat Donghae mengedar. Tak perlu waktu lama untuk menangkap siluet Eunhyuk yang berada di pojok dekat jendela sibuk dengan lukisannya sendiri.

Tentu saja bukan tanpa alasan Donghae begitu repot-repot membantu Junsu, katakanlah ini salah satu modus untuk melihat Eunhyuk. Ia kembali tersenyum saat melihat betapa seriusnya wajah itu saat berhadapan dengan seni. Jujur saja dari pada lukisannya Donghae lebih menyukai pelukisnya.

"Hei, kemarikan kanfasnya!"

Masih melihat Eunhyuk, Donghae dengan sembarangan menaruh kanfas ditangannya tanpa memperhatikan sekitar. Dilepas begitu saja tanpa tahu akibat tindakannya membuat kanfas ditangannya menimpa kanfas yang sudah tertata rapi oleh Junsu, terdorong dan menjalar hingga beberapa kanfas yang lain ikut berjatuhan dilantai karena hilang keseimbangan.

Seluruh mata langsung menengok ke arah Junsu dan Donghae.

Oh tidak, Donghae mengacaukannya.

Iris cokelat Donghae dapat menangkap mata Eunhyuk yang juga melihat kearahnya. Ia juga dapat mendengar umpatan Junsu didekatnya.

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku." Ucapnya sambil menunduk berkali-kali.

Pada akhirnya Donghae harus membereskannya. Lalu setelah mengucapkan maaf untuk yang terakhir kali, ia segera kabur dari sana.

Astaga itu tadi sangat memalukan.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk menyandarkan punggungnya, tangannya mulai pegal karena mengayunkan kuas pada kanfas didepannya sejak tadi. Iris hitamnya melihat sekitar, sudah sepi. Hampir seluruh anak seni sudah pulang dan meninggalkan dirinya seorang. Eunhyuk juga ingin pulang sebenarnya, tapi lukisannya sudah benar-benar tanggung. Tinggal memberikan beberapa efek lagi dan lukisannya akan sempurna.

Namja itu beranjak dari kursinya, mendekati rak kayu dipojok kelas seni untuk mengambil cat warna putih. Iris hitamnya mengedar mencari cat warna primer yang ia butuhkan. Ia langsung merengut saat menemukannya tepat di bagian paling atas. Eunhyuk berdecak.

Siapa yang menaruhnya di atas sana!

Gapaian tangannya tak mampu meraih cat putih di atas sana membuatanya tambah kesal. Jadi satu tangannya lekas berpegang pada rak dan kakinya memanjat satu tingkatan rak untuk membuatnya lebih tinggi tanpa tahu berat badannya membuat keseimbangan rak kayu itu goyah.

Dan tepat saat ia berhasil menggapai cat minyak itu, ia bisa merasakan lemari itu oleng sebelum dalam sekejap ambruk menimpanya dan menumpahkan puluhan cat warna di lantai.

.

.

.

Langkah Donghae terlihat begitu cepat saat keluar dari _club_ sepak bola. Ia terpaksa kembali lagi di sekolah saat sadar ponselnya tertinggal di lokernya begitu akan menaiki bus menuju rumahnya. Baru ia akan berbelok untuk berjalan ke pintu utama sekolah tapi suara barang jatuh yang begitu keras mengagetkannya. Reflek Donghae berlari ke sumber suara, langkah kakinya membawanya ke kelas seni yang berada paling pojok gedung sekolah. Matanya langsung terbelalak kaget saat mendapati kekacauan yang terjadi.

Astaga, ini lebih parah dari kesalahan Donghae yang membuat kanfas jatuh berantakan. Lihat saja bagaimana rak sebesar itu bisa ambruk dan menumpahkan seluruh cat warna diatas lantai. Sedangkan pelakunya sekarang terduduk tak jauh dari sana. Terguyur cat berbagai warna hampir di seluruh tubuhnya. Donghae berjalan mendekati orang yang sepertinya masih terdiam karena terlalu shock itu.

Semakin dekat, Donghae semakin merasa tak asing dengannya. Dan saat ia tepat berada di depan orang itu, Donghae langsung mengenalinya.

Ini Eunhyuk.

Yang tersiram penuh cat dan terdiam karena terlalu shock adalah Eunhyuk.

Astaga apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Eunhyuk- _shi_?"

Eunhyuk masih diam.

"Eunhyuk- _shi gwencana_?"Saat panggilan kedua barulah Eunhyuk tersadar dan melihat ke arahnya.

Donghae menjadi bingung saat Eunhyuk langsung menunduk dan menjauhkan tubuhnya darinya. Iris cokelat itu kembali melihat sekitar, benar-benar kacau. Bahkan Donghae bisa melihat salah satu lukisan patah jadi dua karena tertimpa lemari.

"Eunhyuk- _shi_ kau terluka?"

Hanya gelengan lemah yang Donghae dapatkan dari namja yang kini memeluk dirinya sendiri yang penuh cat minyak. Masih menunduk menyebunyikan parasnya yang menawan.

"Ada kamar mandi di ruang _club_ sepak bola, kau boleh meminjam sampo dan sabunku. Kau bisa membersihkan diri disana. Apa baju olah ragamu kau tinggalkan di loker?"

Lagi-lagi Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu ayo, kita ambil bajumu dulu lalu pergi ke ruang _club_ sepak bola."

Sebenarnya ingin sekali Donghae membantu tubuh lemah itu berdiri, namun bahasa tubuh Eunhyuk terlihat jika ia tak ingin disentuh siapapun saat ini.

Tak jelang beberapa lama disinilah Donghae sekarang, duduk di bangku panjang diantara puluhan loker dalam ruang _club_ sepak bola menunggu Eunhyuk selesai mandi. Semua anak _club_ sepak bola memang selalu mandi dikamar mandi yang disediakan club mereka setelah selesai latihan. Hal itu membuat mereka menyimpan peralatan mandi sederhana di loker masing-masing termasuk Donghae. Sejujurnya, ia merasa khawatir karena keadaan Eunhyuk jelas-jelas tidak bisa dikatakan baik-baik saja. Orang itu terlihat sangat terkejut dengan peristiwa yang dialaminya.

Tapi kembali lagi, memang Donghae siapa hingga ia berani mencercar pertanyaan perihal apa yang dirasakan Eunhyuk sekarang? Yang dapat Donghae lakukan hanya pertolongan sejauh ini, mengingat sangat tak mungkin Eunhyuk pulang dengan keadaan penuh cat minyak seperti tadi.

Suara pintu yang bergeser membuat pikiran Donghae terpotong, terlihat Eunhyuk yang keluar dari sana dengan baju olah raga. Rambutnya basah seperti sebagian kulit putihnya yang terlihat. Ditangannya terdapat baju seragamnya yang penuh cat minyak.

"Ini, kau bisa menaruh seragammu disini."

Donghae mengulurkan sebuah plastik pada Eunhyuk untuk membungkus seragam kotornya. Mereka segera keluar dari sana, mengambil tas Eunhyuk yang tertinggal di kelas seni lalu berjalan bersama menuju halte dekat sekolah mereka.

"Sepertinya kita harus pulang jalan kaki, bus terakhir baru saja berangkat" Ucap Donghae saat melihat jadwal bus di halte tersebut. Ini memang sudah malam dan bus yang masih beroperasi hanya melewati dalam kota tak sampai sekolah mereka lagi hingga besok pagi.

Akhirnya mereka berjalan beriringan dengan diterangi lambu jalan. Donghae berjalan didepan karena langkah Eunhyuk yang begitu lambat. Mereka hanya diam tanpa ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Donghae mana berani bertanya aneh-aneh saat melihat Eunhyuk yang terus menunduk tak mau melihatnya. Ia menengok kebelakang hanya untuk menyadari bahwa Eunhyuk berjalan dengan meyeret satu kakinya, membuat Donghae sadar kalau kaki namja itu terluka.

Kenapa Eunhyuk tak mengatakan apa-apa tentang lukanya? Donghae mendengus.

Eunhyuk langsung menghentikan langkahnya saat mendapati orang yang menolongnya ini berjongkok didepannya.

"Ayo naiklah, kita masih harus berjalan jauh dan itu akan membuat kakimu tambah sakit."

Bola mata beriris hitam itu mengerjab karena terkejut. Orang ini ingin menggendongnya?

"Ayo cepat, sebelum malam semakin larut!"

Donghae sudah akan berdiri karena tak ada pergerakan dari Eunhyuk, namun belum sempat ia menegakkan tubuhnya lengan kurus itu mengalung dilehernya perlahan. Ia juga merasakan berat badan yang bersandar pada punggungnya.

Sesaat Donghae membeku dengan debar jantung yang mulai meningkat. Tapi Donghae langsung menampik permasalahan jantungnya sekarang. Bukankah dia yang menawarkan diri? Lalu kenapa sekarang justru ia sendiri yang gugup? Berdehem sejenak, Donghae segera memegang kaki Eunhyuk.

"Pegangan yang erat!"

Dengan itu Donghae bangkit, membuat Eunhyuk mengeratkan pegangannya. Dengan ia perlahan berjalan menyusuri jalanan di malam hari. Wangi sampo serta sabunnya yang bercampur dengan aroma tubuh Eunhyuk tertangkap oleh indera penciumannya, membuat kepala Donghae terasa pusing tiba-tiba.

Fokus Donghae! Fokus!

Donghae mempercepat langkahnya, sama sekali tak menyadari orang dipunggunya kini perlahan menyandarkan kelapanya di punggung hangat Donghae.

Sejujurnya bukan maksud Eunhyuk bersikap begitu tak sopan pada orang yang sudah begitu baik padanya ini dengan tak menyahut setiap diajak berbicara. Sungguh, Eunhyuk sama sekali tak bermaksud begitu.

Eunhyuk hanya merasa sangat malu.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia melakukan kesalahan fatal seperti tadi. Pertama kali dirinya terlihat dengan kodisi begitu memalukan penuh cat seperti itu didepan orang lain. Saking malunya Eunhyuk ingin sekali menenggelamkan diri ke laut, bahkan ia tak mampu melihat mata lawan bicaranya. Jadi saat orang ini justru menawarinya begitu banyak bantuan, yang bisa Eunhyuk lakukan hanya menurutinya meski sesungguhnya kakinya masih sanggup diajak berjalan hingga sampai kerumahnya.

Donghae berjalan sesuai dengan arahan dari telunjuk Eunhyuk hingga mereka sampai dirumah dengan pagar kayu bercat putih. Terlihat ibu Eunhyuk yang langsung menghampiri mereka. Dengan perlahan Donghae segera menurunkan Eunhyuk dari punggunya.

"Astaga, Hyukkie kemana saja kau? Apa yang terjadi denganmu?"

Ibu Eunhyuk itu memang sangat khawatir saat mendapati anak satu-satunya belum pulang hingga malam. Ia bahkan menyuruh Kyuhyun mengecek satu persatu rumah teman Eunhyuk yang ia kenal. Mereka memang tak bisa menghubungi keluarga Eunhyuk karena nasib ponselnya sangat tragis dalam insiden tertimpa rak cat tadi. Sudah retak terguyur penuh oleh cat pula.

Setelah berbasa-basi sejenak Donghae segera berpamitan. Sebenarnya ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Eunhyuk, tapi karena orang itu hanya diam berdiri di samping ibunya sambil membuang muka, Donghae urung.

Menunduk sopan pada wanita paruh baya didepannya, Donghae segera beranjak dari sana. Sama sekali tak menyadari jika iris hitam itu terus memandangnya hingga punggungnya menghilang.

.

.

.

Jemari pucat itu saling meremas, membuatnya basah karena keringat dingin yang tak terasa keluar. Sejak tadi Eunhyuk hanya berdiri bolak balik di belokan menuju kelas seni. Masih jelas diingatannya kekacauan apa yang ia perbuat kemarin di kelas seni. Bahkan semalam ia tak bisa tidur memikirkannya.

Eunhyuk takut.

Eunhyuk tak tahu bagaimana menghadapi teman-teman serta guru pembimbingnya. Apa yang akan ia katakan pada mereka semua? Tidak alasan yang bisa meyelamatkannya. Menarik nafas super panjang, Eunhyuk akhirnya melangkah ke kelas seni dengan seluruh keberaniannya.

Seperti yang dia duga keributan terdengar hingga di luar kelas, membuat Eunhyuk menghentikan langkahnya tepat didepan pintu kelas seni.

"Bagaimana ini? Hampir semua lukisan terkena cat."

"Punyaku bahkan patah jadi dua."

"Catnya tumpah semua, tak ada yang bisa digunakan lagi."

" _Songsaenim_ , bagaimana kita akan mengikuti pameran kota minggu depan jika begini?"

Eunhyuk membeku ditempatnya.

Astaga, apa yang telah ia lakukan?! Ia sama sekali tak menduga bahwa kerusakannya lebih parah dari yang ia duga. Seluruh lukisan hancur hanya menyisakan beberapa. Seluruh bahan untuk membuat lukisan baru juga hancur tak bersisa.

Dan semua itu karena kesalahanya.

"Ah, Eunhyuk kau baru datang? Kau pasti terkejutkan? Aku juga tak menyangka akan jadi begini."

Detak jantung Eunhyuk meningkat.

"Aish, siapa sih yang melakukan ini!? Tidak tahu apa kalau kita berkerja sangat keras untuk semua ini!"

Tubuh Eunhyuk mulai bergetar.

"Eunhyuk- _ah_ , bukankah kemarin kau pulang paling akhir. Apa kemarin ada orang yang masuk kemari?"

Mata Eunhyuk mulai memanas, air matanya siap mengalir. Ia ketakutan. Belum pernah selama hidupnya ia dihadapkan oleh situasi seperti ini. Membuat lidahnya terasa sangat kelu hanya untuk mengakui bahwa semua kekacauan ini akibat ulahnya.

Kesalahannya seorang.

Semua orang pasti akan kecewa padanya. Semua orang pasti akan membencinya.

Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya erat-erat, nafasnya mulai sesak dan tiba-tiba saja ia sangat ingin menangis atau menghilang dari sana.

"Aku yang melakukannya."

Bukan. Itu bukan suara Eunhyuk. Semua orang langsung menengok ke arah pintu kelas seni, tepat dibelakang Eunhyuk. Iris hitam itu kembali terbuka dan saat ia melihat kebelakang ada Donghae disana.

Donghae masuk ke kelas ekskul seni lalu menunduk dalam-dalam.

"Maafkan aku, kemarin aku bermain bola di sepanjang lorong dan tak sengaja bolanya tertendang membentur lemari kayu itu."Akunya begitu saja.

Tanpa perlu disuruh semua orang langsung mencecar Donghae tanpa ampun. Bahkan ia mendapat peringatan keras dari guru pembimbing seni.

"Sekali lagi maafkan aku."

Donghae hanya membungkuk minta maaf, ia sama sekali tak mengindahkan iris hitam yang menatapnya tak mengerti. Tak percaya.

Tak mengerti kenapa orang ini justru mengakui kesalahan yang sama sekali tak ia lakukan? Tak mengerti kenapa orang ini menutupi kesalahan orang lain dengan mengorbankan dirinya sendiri.

Eunhyuk sama sekali tak mengerti.

.

.

.

" _Aish_ punggungku!"

Entah itu sudah keluhan keberapa kalinya yang keluar dari mulut Donghae. Tangan kanannya menepuk-nepuk punggungnya yang terasa sangat pegal sebelum kembali mengepel lantai kamar mandi. Yah, ini hukuman yang ia dapat karena menjadi pelaku pengkrusakan kelas ekskul seni. Selama satu minggu kedepan Donghae harus membersihkan toilet laki-laki di lantai satu. Belum lagi surat teguran dari kepala sekolah yang sudah pasti akan mengejutkan bibinya nanti dirumah.

Apa yang bisa lebih menyedihkan dari ini menurutmu?

Tapi ini pilihan Donghae, konsekuensi saat ia mengakui kesalahan orang lain. Donghae tahu hal ini salah, ia tahu seharusnya tak boleh melakukan hal seperti ini. Tapi saat tadi ia ke ruang seni untuk sekedar mengecek keadaan Eunhyuk (karena semalam ia tak bisa tedur memikirkannya), ia melihat namja itu diam didepan kelas seni. Tubuhnya gemetar dengan iris hitamnya terlihat begitu ketakutan. Dan begitu mendengar suara keributan didalam, Donghae langsung bisa membaca situasi.

Donghae tahu yang ia lakukan adalah kebodohan yang luar biasa. Tapi Donghae tak tega melihatnya, tak sampai hati melihat orang itu ketakutan. Jadi biarlah begini, Donghae tak keberatan.

Pintu toilet yang terbuka mengalihakan perhatian Donghae, ia langsung terdiam begitu melihat sosok Eunhyuk berdiri didepan pintu toilet.

Apa Donghae tak salah lihat?

Untuk beberapa saat Eunhyuk hanya berdiri cemas ditempatnya karena canggung, namun kemudian tanpa mengatakan apapun mengambil tongkat pel dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang Donghae lakukan. Mengepel lantai toilet.

Butuh beberapa detik sebelum Donghae tersadar dari keterkejutannya. Sudut bibirnya tertarik perlahan membentuk senyuman tipis saat melihat Eunhyuk membantunya menjalani hukuman.

Ternyata orang ini tahu diri juga.

Donghae kembali meneruskan pekerjaannya tanpa mengatakan apapun. Ia membawa ember penuh air kedekat mereka, namun hal itu membuatnya malah terpeleset jatuh dan menghamburkan air kearah keduanya. Membuat seragam keduanya basah.

Keduanya terdiam mematung, bahkan Donghae masih diam dalam posisi jatuhnya yang sama sekali tak elit. Namun tiba-tiba saja indera pendengaran Donghae menangkap tawa renyah seseorang.

Eunhyuk tertawa. Didepannya. Pada seseorang yang bahkan belum pernah bertegur sapa dengannya. Suara tawanya begitu halus, mampu megetarkan hati Donghae yang seakan melompat dari tempatnya.

Sadar atau tidak sebenarnya situasi ini begitu mirip dengan kemari, namun ada satu hal yang berbeda. Eunhyuk sama sekali tak merasa malu meski seragamnya basah kuyup seperti ini didepan Donghae.

Pada akhirnya dua orang ini duduk di lorong sekolah yang sudah sepi setelah selesai membersihkan toilet. Mengobati luka siku Donghae akibat terpeleset tadi sembari menunggu seragam mereka kering.

Untuk hari ini mereka sama-sama tak ada stok baju ganti.

"Tahan."

Eunhyuk mengoleskan alkohol di siku Donghae, setelah itu mendekatkan wajahnya untuk meniupi luka Donghae agar cepat kering. Sama sekali tak sadar iris cokelat didepanya mengamatinya dengan begitu terpesona. Tangan pucat itu memasang plester dengan hati-hati.

"Sudah."

"Terima kasih."

Bukannya menjawab Eunhyuk malah sibuk mengeluarkan sebungkus roti dari dalam tasnya. Membuka bungkusnya lalu menyodorkannya pada Donghae. Dengan canggung Donghae menerimanya dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Ekor matanya dapat melihat Eunhyuk yang menancapkan sedotan pada sekotak susu strowberry ditangannya lalu meletakkannya di depan Donghae sebelum membuka roti dan susunya sendiri.

Tingkah lakunya begitu manis, membuat hati Donghae serasa meleleh.

Kalau tahu akan diperlakukan oleh Eunhyuk seperti ini jangankan mendapat surat teguran kepala sekolah, dikeluarkan dari sekolah pun Donghae rela.

Mereka diam memakan roti mereka masing-masing sebelum akhirnya Donghae memecah keheningan.

"Mau dengar lelucon?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk ragu.

"Suatu hari ada dua orang yang sedang menggunakan bilik toilet bersebelahan. Salah satu dari mereka tiba-tiba bicara membuat orang yang di sebelahnya pun menjawab. Mereka saling bersautan namun saat keluar toilet ternyata orang yang mengajak bicara pertama sedang bertelepon! Jadi sejak awal orang itu tidak mengajak orang satunya mengobrol!"

Donghae tertawa begitu keras saat selesai bercerita. Berbanding terbalik dengan Eunhyuk yang masih diam tak mengerti. Lama-lama Donghae menyadari keheningan manusia disebelahnya dan menghentikan tawanya dengan canggung.

"Tidak lucu ya?" Hanya kerjapan mata Eunhyuk yang menjadi jawaban.

Donghae langsung memalingkan wajahnya dan memakan rotinya banyak-banyak menutupi rasa malunya. Ia tak tahu bahwa sesaat setelah itu Eunhyuk tersenyum melihat tingkah lakunya. Iris hitam itu melihat tag nama orang disebelahnya.

"Donghae- _shi_."

Kepala Donghae langsung menengok saat mendengar suara halus itu mengucapkan namanya untuk pertama kalinya. Iris cokelatnya dapat melihat senyum Eunhyuk yang begitu indah.

" _Gumawo_."

.

.

.

TBC

Cerita ini repost dari groub, sebenarnya aku udah nyerah sama cerita ini karena alurnya yang berat tapi setelah dipikir lagi kok sayang ya klo dibuang hahaha jadi kuputuskan untuk melanjutkannya disini aja.

Ini angst, bener-bener angst. Jadi jangan bilang aku gak mengingatkan. Tapi tolong jangan takut baca, oke?

Oh iya, bagi yang nagih devil tolong sabar lagi proses nulis itu, yang nagih sequel midnight silangkan tunggu sampe tgl 4 april medatang karena lanjutan cerita itu akan aku jadikan projec ultah Hyuk.

Yah gitu ajalah, see u next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

 **The Day We Felt The Distance**

.

.

.

 **Pair: Haehyuk**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning: BL/Angst/Romance**

 **Summary: Aku mencintaimu, lebih dari apapun di dunia ini.**

.

.

.

 _Kau menyebutnya kasih dan aku menyebutnya cinta._

.

Suara guru matematika didepan kelas menjadi satu-satunya yang terdengar ditelinga Eunhyuk. Sesekali ia akan mencatat apa yang dirasa perlu dengan rapi di buku. Mereka membahas beberapa soal logaritma yang begitu sulit dipahami oleh otak Eunhyuk yang sudah sangat penuh dengan imajinasi dan warna. Bakat alaminya hanya berguna untuk menggambar bangun ruang dan bangun datar saja, berhitung bukan bidangnya.

Jadi tak heran meski Eunhyuk tergolong anak yang begitu rajin ia hanya akan memperhatikan 60% dari keseluruhan pembelajaraan yang terjadi dikelasnya. Siasanya akan ia gunakan sebagai penghilang penat, seperti sekarang dimana iris hitamnya melirik jendela kelas disampingnya dan mencari objek yang lebih menarik dari gurunya yang sudah hampir pensiun didepan sana.

Hari ini ada dua kelas yang sedang berolah raga di lapangan sekolah, para murid laki-laki sedang diadu bermain sepak bola sedangkan yang perempuan hanya berperan sebagai seporter. Terlihat beberapa anak laki-laki yang begitu seru berebut bola. Iris hitam Eunhyuk menangkap sosok familiar diantara mereka semua. Sosok yang kini mengejar bola bersama rekan se-timnya dengan semangat tanpa peduli terik matahari.

Sudah lebih dari dua minggu setelah kejadian di ruang seni, dan sudah lewat seminggu setelah terakhir kali Eunhyuk membantu orang itu menjalani hukuman yang harusnya menjadi hukuman Eunhyuk. Sejujurnya mereka tak mengobrol banyak. Eunhyuk hanya tahu bahwa namja itu bernama Lee Donghae, anak ekskul sepak bola yang entah kenapa jarang sekali ia lihat. Donghae mengatakan mungkin karena ia jarang bermain dan jarak kelas mereka yang sangat jauh. Tampilannya sangat sederhana dengan rambut yang dipotong super pendek. Sifatnya juga kikuk dan sedikit pemalu membuat mereka sangat canggung bicara satu sama lain selama menjalani hukuman.

Meski begitu yang aneh adalah Eunhyuk tak keberatan dengan hal itu, ia nyaman-nyaman saja berada didekat Donghae. Mungkin karena walaupun canggung Donghae sangat baik padanya, sikapnya juga sopan bukannya langsung sok akrab dengannya seperti kebanyakan orang. Tak pernah bertanya yang macam-macam pula. Ini seperti Donghae tahu menjaga jarak aman agar Eunhyuk tetap merasa nyaman.

Tipe laki-laki pengertian. Menebar aura positif disekitarnya.

Bola mata Eunhyuk bergerak mengikuti Donghae yang kini mendekati gawang lawan sebelum dalam sekali tendangan bola membentur jaring gawang tanpa bisa dicegah.

"GOL!" Teriakan itu terdengar hingga ke kelas Eunhyuk dilantai 3 dengan jelas.

Satu tangan Eunhyuk menompang kepalanya, senyum tipisnya telihat saat iris hitamnya melihat Donghae yang kini memeluk teman-teman se-timnya dengan tawa gembira. Ada sesuatu yang mendesir didadanya saat melihat senyum kekanakan itu. Ada sesuatu yang berbeda saat melihat kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari sosok lain disana.

"...hyuk!"

Hingga tanpa sadar iris hitamnya tak teralih menatapnya.

"Lee Eunhyuk!"

Eunhyuk langsung melihat kedepan karena terkejut oleh seruan tegas guru matematikannya. Terlihat namja paruh baya itu melihatnya dengan tajam, bahkan Eunhyuk baru sadar bahwa seluruh mata teman sekelasnya tengah melihatnya.

"Apa lapangan lebih menarik dari papan tulis didepan?"

Pertanyaan menyindir, Eunhyuk sangat tahu itu. Karenanya ia segera menunduk dalam-dalam.

"Maafkan saya, tidak akan saya ulangi."

Saat guru matematikanya melanjutkan pelajaran tanpa mengatakan apa-apa padanya, Eunhyuk hanya dapat merutuki kebodohannya dalam diam.

.

.

.

"Tak usah dipandang terus! Tidak akan ada yang berminat mencuri plester luka dekil seperti itu."

Kepala Donghae langsung menengok kearah manusia bersuara cempreng disebelahnya, jangan lupakan nada jengah didalamnya.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali mengomentari apa yang kulakukan?"

"Siapa yang tidak akan berkomentar, demi Tuhan Donghae plester itu sudah terpasang hampir 3 minggu sejak pertama kali aku melihatnya. Memangnya tanganmu habis tertembak lalu berlubang dan perlu di plester selama sebulan penuh? Tidak kan!"

"Suka-suka aku! Mau ku pasang setahun penuh juga terserah padaku."

Ryewook hanya memutar bola matanya begitu melihat Donghae kembali memandangi plester dekil yang masih setia menempel di sikunya. Sesekali namja kekanakan itu akan mengusapnya lalu tersenyum sendiri, membuat orang lain berfikir kalau anak ini mulai gila.

Sebenarnya plester lukanya adalah plester luka biasa, yang memberikannyalah yang tidak biasa.

Masih jelas diingatan Donghae betapa lembut perlakukan Eunhyuk padanya. Betapa manis senyuman Eunhyuk untuknya. Bagaimana Donghae tidak akan menyukai orang seperti itu? Donghae jelas-jelas jatuh untuknya sedalam-dalamnya.

Namun senyum itu tak bertahan lama saat Donghae menyadari realita, realita bahwa setelah apa yang terjadi belakangan Eunhyuk masih begitu jauh untuknya. Masih terlalu tinggi untuk digapai.

"Menurutmu, apa tak apa berharap terlalu tinggi?"

"Apa?"

Donghae menggeleng pada Ryewook sambil tersenyum seadanya.

" _Annya_ , lupakan apa yang kukatakan."

Donghae merangkul Ryewook tanpa peduli temannya itu melihatnya dengan keheranan. Dalam benaknya berkeyakinan bahwa bulan memang hanya bisa dipandang tanpa bisa digapai. Sekeras apapun Donghae berusaha justru semakin disadarkan betapa jauh jarak yang membentang.

.

.

.

Wanita yang menjadi pembimbing kelas seni itu dengan semangat menyobek kertas yang membungkus lukisan berukuran sedang itu, membiarkan Eunhyuk melihat sebuah lukisan dua insan manusia di sebuah pesta topeng. Keduanya saling membelakangi seakan sibuk dengan dunia masing-masing.

"Bukankah ini cantik?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk sambil tersenyum pada guru pembimbingnya. Memang benar ini lukisan yang cantik dengan detail goresan dan warna yang begitu mengagumkan. Pelukisanya menggambarkan pesta topeng jaman viktoria dengan begitu apik dan membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya akan merasakan suasana yang coba pelukisnya jelaskan.

"Siapa pelukisnya?"

"Salah satu mahasiswa seni di Universitas Seoul, mereka mengadakan pameran setiap akhir semester dan kemarin aku menemukan lukisan ini diantara lukisan yang dipamerkan."

"Wah, masih mahasiswa tapi lukisannya sudah seperti ini? Benar-benar jenius."

Guru pembimbing itu hanya tersenyum melihat binar di iris hitam anak didiknya. Sebenarnya menurutnya bakat Eunhyuk tak kalah dengan para mahasiswa seni itu, bahkan ia selalu percaya bahwa Eunhyuk akan menjadi salah satu pelukis terbaik di Korea kelak. Karena diusianya sekarang Eunhyuk sudah memiliki ciri khas dalam lukisannya. Yang diperlukan hanya terus mengasahnya.

"Sebenarnya yang membuatnya sangat menarik adalah arti lukisan ini. Kau lihat wanita ini?"

Eunhyuk melihat wanita didalam lukisan itu, membawa topeng dengan kepala yang menengok kebelakang melihat sosok laki-laki yang membelakanginya.

"Judul lukisan ini adalah cinta yang tak terkatakan. Wanita itu merasakan debaran dihatinya, gejolak aneh yang sering mengelitiki perutnya dan kasih sayang serta cinta yang berlimpah. Tapi lihat pada kenyataannya cintanya tak sampai karena ia tak pernah berani mengatakannya. Membuatnya hanya bisa memandang punggung laki-laki yang dicintainya."

Eunhyuk terdiam mendengarnya.

 _Debaran hati serta gejolak aneh yang serasa mengelitiki perutnya._

"Wanita ini pikir ia bertepuk sebelah tangan, berpresepsi sendiri bahwa cintanya menyedihkan. Padahal kalau saja ia berani mengatakannya, berani bertanya siapa yang akan sangka bahwa bisa saja ternyata laki-laki itu juga mencintainya."

Cinta memiliki presepsi yang beragam, memiliki arti yang berbeda dari setiap orang. Untuk Eunhyuk cinta adalah misteri. Bahkan meski ia begitu menyukai seni cinta tetaplah hal abstrak yang tak bisa dijelaskan, dan Eunhyuk semakin kesulitan mengartikannya karena meski berkali-kali seseorang menyatakan perasaan padanya ia justru belum pernah merasakannya.

Hatinya masih sangat steril hingga sekarang.

Kelas ekskul berjalan seperti biasanya, namun hingga Eunhyuk melangkah keluar kelas untuk pulang pun ia masih memikirkan tentang apa yang pembimbingnya katakan. Eunhyuk hanya heran dan baru sekarang mempertanyakan bagaimana seseorang menyimpulkan ia menyukai orang lain padahal tak ada yang mengajarinya? Bagaimana seseorang mampu mengatakan ia ingin menjadi kekasih seseorang kalau tak ada teori yang jelas? Bagaimana semua itu terjadi?

Eunhyuk tak menemukan jawabannya.

"Donghae!"

Langkah kaki Eunhyuk langsung terhenti saat mendengar nama itu. Iris hitamnya dapat menangkap sosok Donghae yang berlari tergesa-gesa sambil minum air mineral dari arah berlawanan lengkap dengan seragam sepak bolanya. Sepertinya ia tak menyadari keberadaan Eunhyuk yang kini berjarak sekitar 10 meter darinya.

5 meter

3 meter

1 meter

"Uhuk uhuk!"

Donghae langsung tersedak begitu iris cokelatnya menangkap sosok Eunhyuk di depannya. Satu tangannya mengusap mulutnya yang penuh air sambil melihat iris hitam di depannya mengerjap melihatnya.

Apa yang harus mereka katakan pada orang didepannya?

Mereka sama-sama tidak tahu.

"Ya! Donghae cepat! Pelatih bisa marah kalau kau terlambat lagi!" Suara teman Donghae di ujung sana menyadarkan keduanya.

"Ne!"

Tiba-tiba saja Eunhyuk merasa kecewa, ia kecewa saat melihat Donghae yang hanya tersenyum setelahnya, ia kecewa saat Donghae berjalan melewatinya tanpa mengucapkan satu katapun, ia kecewa karena lidahnya begitu kelu hanya untuk mengucapkan satu kata pada Donghae, ia kecewa karena interaksi mereka yang tak bisa lebih dari itu.

Hatinya berharap lebih, lebih dari ini.

Tapi pada kenyataannya yang bisa Eunhyuk lakukan adalah menengok kebelakang, melihat punggung Donghae yang semakin menjauh dari pandangannya sebelum menghilang.

Seperti lukisan yang ia lihat tadi siang.

Dan selama sisa hari itu tiba-tiba saja mood Eunhyuk begitu buruk. Ia merasa tak ingin melakukan apapun, tak ingin berfikir apapun. Yang ia lakukan hanya mengomeli Kyuhyun yang tak bersalah, sebagai pelampiasan.

.

.

.

"Tak apa _Hyung_ , aku baik-baik saja disini. _Ne_... _Hyung_ juga makan teratur dan jaga kesehatan. Hm... _araseo_. _Annyeong_."

Donghae menutup ponselnya.

"Masih belum bisa mengunjungimu?"

"Ne, Donghwa _Hyung_ sedang mencoba bekerja sama dengan perusahaan besar. Jadi ia masih sangat sibuk untuk menyiapkan presentasinya."

" _Aigo_ , anak itu. Dia masih terlalu muda untuk berfikir hal seperti itu."

" _Ahjumma_ seperti tak mengenal _Hyung_ saja."

"Ck anak keras kepala, persis seperti kau!"

Donghae langsung tertawa melihat bibinya yang kembali memasak sambil masih terus mengeluh tentang betapa mirip kedua keponakannya itu.

Hal seperti ini sudah biasa Donghae dengar selama harus tinggal dengan bibinya. Ibunya meninggal saat melahirkannya dan ayahnya menyusul beberapa tahun yang lalu karena sakit. Hal ini membuat Donghwa, kakak Donghae mengambil seluruh tanggung jawab atas adiknya. Namja yang lebih tua 7 tahun dari Donghae itu meneruskan bisnis perikanan ayahnya dan mengirim Donghae ke tempat bibinya yang seorang janda tanpa anak. Setiap bulan ia akan mengirim uang untuk kebutuhan Donghae pada bibinya dan teratur menelepon untuk menanyakan kabar adiknya.

Meski begitu jarang bertemu karena keadaan, mereka tetap saling menyayangi.

"Donghae- _ah_."

" _Ye_?"

Sret

Plester itu ditarik bibinya tanpa perasaan sampai terlepas yang tentu saja membuat mata Donghae terbelalak karena kaget.

"Kau jorok sekali, plester sudah kotor begini tak diganti."

" _ANDWE_! Jangan dibuang!"

.

.

.

Namanya Choi Siwon.

Wajahnya sangat tampan, tubuhnya tinggi tegap penuh kharisma, otaknya sangat pintar, dan menjadi ketua Osis yang menjabat hingga dua periode berturut-turut. Semua orang kagum padannya, semua orang berharap bisa dekat dengannya. Sosoknya begitu mencolok hingga Eunhyuk dapat melihat seluruh mata dikantin memperhatikan mereka. Bukannya Eunhyuk merasa keberadaan Siwon membebani, ia hanya kurang nyaman meski mereka memang cukup dekat sejak kelas satu.

"Mau aku bawakan? Sepertinya berat."

" _Ani, gwencana_."

Dengan halus Eunhyuk menghalau tangan Siwon yang akan membawakan nampan yang berisi makan siangnnya. Mencoba tersenyum agar tak terkesan kasar atas bantuan yang coba Siwon tawarkan padanya. Bibirnya manyun saat melihat teman-temannya malah memilih meja yang tak menyisakan tempat duduk untuknya.

Oh tentu Eunhyuk tahu apa yang mereka maksud, agar ia dan ketua Osis ini duduk berdua. Lihat saja kode-kode aneh yang mereka berikan pada Eunhyuk, membuat Eunhyuk berdecak lalu duduk secara acak di mana saja dengan Siwon yang tentu saja mengikutinya. Eunhyuk mulai mengunyah makannnya dengan iris hitamnya yang mengedar diseluruh kantin. Melihat setiap sudut sebelum mengehela nafas.

Tidak ada.

Selera makan Eunhyuk langsung berkurang.

Tadi pagi tiba-tiba saja Eunhyuk minta untuk tak dibuatkan bekal makan siang pada ibunya. Tiba-tiba saja ia ingin makan di kantin bukannya di kelas sambil mengambar seperti biasa. Dalam pikirannya berkeyakinan bahwa ia ingin suasana baru meski pada akhirnya bola matanya justru mengedar mencari sosok yang tak terlihat sejak tiga hari yang lalu.

"Kau tidak suka acar?" Sela Siwon saat melihat Eunhyuk meminggirkan acar lobak di sudut nampan. Menyadarkan Eunhyuk bahwa ia tidak sendirian sekarang.

"Kalau kau tidak suka berikan saja padaku, sebagai gantinya kau bisa mengambil dagingku."

"Tidak usah, aku akan memakan acarnya nanti."

Mencoba tersenyum, Eunhyuk kembali mengunyah makanannya. Ia memang tak suka acar, tapi bukan berarti ia akan membiarkan Siwon mengambil tanggung jawab atas acarnya. Jujur saja Eunhyuk selalu tak begitu suka menghabiskan terlalu banyak waktu bersama seseorang yang begitu jelas menyukainya.

Ya, Eunhyuk tahu Siwon menyukainya.

Ia tidak bodoh untuk mengerti perbedaan perhatian seseorang yang hanya menganggapmu teman dan yang mengaharapkan lebih dari teman. Menukar acar dengan daging? Kyuhyun yang masih keluarganya saja akan melempar sumpit padanya jika Eunhyuk berani menyentuh daging miliknya.

Meski Siwon tak pernah mengatakannya tapi Eunhyuk tahu orang paling diincar disekolahnya ini menyukainya sejak kelas satu. Entah apa yang menahan Siwon menyatakan perasaannya seperti yang lain, entah apa yang membuatnya diam pada Eunhyuk. Hal itu membuat Eunhyuk secara tak sadar selalu membuat jarak tipis pada Siwon. Memastikan bahwa ia tak memberikan harapan.

Bukannya Eunhyuk jahat karena pura-pura tak tahu atau cenderung menghindar. Ia hanya tak ingin membuat orang baik ini mengharap terlalu banyak padanya yang tak bisa menjanjikan apa-apa. Jadi sebagai balas budi Eunhyuk akan dengan senang hati mendengarkan Siwon yang kini bercerita mengenai kesibukannya padanya.

"Untuk minggu ini tema kita adalah potret wajah. Buat sebuah sketsa atau lukisan dengan media apa saja. Kalian bisa menggunakan potret wajah diri kalian, idola kalian, keluarga, atau ehem-orang-orang spesial-ehem."Seluruh kelas seni tertawa melihat pembimbing mereka yang menaik turunkan alis saat mengucapkan kata terakhir.

" _Cha_ , kalian bisa mulai sekarang."

Semua anak seni dengan semangat lekas memilih material yang akan mereka gunakan sebelum mulai menggoreskan imajinasi mereka di atas kertas ataupun kanfas, berbeda dengan Eunhyuk yang dengan lesu membuka buku sketsanya. Ia berencanan hanya akan membuat sebuah sketsa potret wajah dengan material pensil dan kertas. Malas memilih material yang muluk-muluk.

Beberapa hari ini Eunhyuk memang tidak dalam kondisi ingin menggambar ataupun melukis. Imajinasinya terasa macet membuat tangannya begitu berat untuk merealisasikannya. Seumur hidup baru kali ini Eunhyuk merasa begitu berat saat melukis atau menggambar.

Eunhyuk cemberut saat mengingat apa penyebab ini semua. Ini semua gara-gara namja bernama Donghae itu. Namja yang jelas-jelas satu sekolah dengannya tapi suka sekali menghilang dari peradaban. Demi Tuhan kelas mereka berada dilantai yang sama! Bagaimana bisa orang itu seperti tak menampakkan diri? Menghilang tanpa jejak! Apa ia keturunan ninja?!

Sombong sekali orang itu!

Tiba-tiba saja tangan Eunhyuk berhenti membuat goresan diatas kertas.

Tunggu dulu, kenapa ia jadi kesal pada orang bernama Lee Donghae itu?

Kenapa ia marah saat tak melihatnya beberapa hari ini?

Kenapa ia cemas sendiri seperti ini? Eunhyuk jadi bingung sendiri.

Lagi pula kalau ia melihat Donghae memang apa yang ingin dilakukannya? Apa yang diinginkan Eunhyuk dengan kehadiran Donghae? Mereka tidak dekat untuk saling mengobrol dan tertawa-tawa. Mereka tak mengenal baik satu sama lain selayaknya teman yang akan ber-tos ria saat bertemu.

Ugh ini makin membingungkan untuk Eunhyuk.

"Woah, Eunhyuk- _ah_. _Nuguya_?"

Suara pembimbingnya itu mengembalikan Eunhyuk kerealita. Iris hitamnya mengikuti arah padang pembimbingnya, melihat hasil sketsa kasar yang ia buat. Betapa terkejutnya Eunhyuk saat menyadari siapa yang ia gambar, dengan cepat tangan pucatnya memeluk buku sketsanya. Menyembunyikannya di dada sebelum tiba-tiba berdiri dari duduknya.

"Aku... ada barangku yang tertinggal dikelas, aku akan mengambilnya dulu." Alasan itu keluar dengan terbata.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari pembimbingnya, dengan langkah cepat ia keluar dari sana masih dengan memeluk buku sketsanya erat-erat. Meninggalkan pembimbing serta teman-temannya yang menatap heran akan tingkah lakunya.

Eunhyuk berjalan tanpa arah sambil merutuki kebodohannya. Bagaimana ia bisa menggambar dengan keadaan tak sadar seperti itu? Membiarkan tangannya bergerak sekehendak hati melukis paras seseorang yang begitu diluar dugaan.

Kepalanya mendongak saat mendengar tawa di ujung sana. Langkahnya perlahan memelan saat menemukan Donghae dan temannya berjalan sambil bercanda dari arah berlawanan membawa tong sampah.

Tiba-tiba saja kaki Eunhyuk langsung berhenti melangkah.

Tiba-tiba saja rasa panik melandanya.

Tiba-tiba saja ia tak ingin Donghae melihatnya.

Eunhyuk juga tidak tahu bagaimana tubuhnya melesat dengan cepat bersembunyi di balik tembok sebelum iris cokleat Donghae sempat melihat sosoknya. Eunhyuk tidak tahu kenapa adrenalinnya naik hanya karena melihat Donghae berjalan kearahnya. Tangan Eunhyuk mencengkram erat buku sketsa di dadanya dan menutup matanya rapat-rapat.

Seakan Donghae bisa saja melihatnya dengan mudah, seakan Donghae bisa membaca pikiran serta isi hatinya.

Saat suara tawa itu menjauh Eunhyuk kembali membuka matanya. Iris hitamnya melihat pungung Donghae yang semakin menjauh saat menyadari kebodohan yang ia lakuklan. Baru tadi ia mengeluh karena tak bisa melihat Donghae namun saat sosok itu muncul Eunhyuk justru bersembunyi.

Apa yang terjadi padanya?

Tangan pucat itu menyentuh dadanya. Di dalam sana berdetak sangat kencang hingga seakan jantungnya akan melompat keluar, membuat perutnya terasa sangat aneh, terasa geli dari dalam.

Begitu asing, begitu aneh.

 _Debaran hati serta gejolak aneh yang serasa mengelitiki perutnya._

Eunhyuk terdiam saat menyadari segalanya.

Kepalanya menunduk untuk melihat sketsa kasar yang ia buat. Gambar paras namja dengan mata sayu, bibir tipis, dan garis rahang yang tegas. Paras yang memenuhi otaknya setiap waktu, paras yang sama dengan laki-laki yang berhasil membuatnya bersembunyi dibalik tembok seperti orang bodoh.

Tangan pucat itu mencengkram dadanya erat saat kenyataan memberikan jawaban pada Eunhyuk.

Ya Tuhan, dia menyukai Donghae?

.

.

.

Menyedihkan.

Eunhyuk sama sekali tak tahu bahwa menyukai seseorang akan membuatnya sangat menyedihkan, dan lebih meyedihkan lagi bagi Donghae yang tak berani berharap. Pada akhirnya mereka hanya bisa saling melihat dari jauh, menyimpan kagum dihati, menyimpan kekesalan didada.

Sungguh itu benar-benar melelahkan.

Donghae hanya bisa melihat Eunhyuk saat berjalan melewati kelas seni. Sedangkan Eunhyuk hanya bisa melihat Donghae dari kelasnya dilantai tiga saat orang itu menjalani kelas olah raga. Jika Donghae merasa Tuhan kurang sayang padanya karena Eunhyuk yang begitu jauh, maka Eunhyuk merasa ia terkena karma. Karma dari semua orang yang pernah ditolaknya. Dan entah takdir sedang bermain dengan mereka atau apa, tak pernah ada lagi kebetulan seperti berpapasan di lorong sekolah seperti dulu-dulu atau kebetulan-kebetulan lainnya. Seakan titik temu mereka begitu mustahil.

Benar-benar meyebalkan.

Silahkan tertawakan mereka sepuasnya.

Tidak ada yang berubah dari keseharian mereka sebenarnya, hanya mungkin hari terasa lebih berat. Donghae tetaplah namja biasa dengan tampilan apa adanya dan Eunhyuk tetaplah si rupawan yang didamba semua orang. Tak ada yang berubah. Tapi mungkin takdir justru sedang memulai skenario untuk mereka.

Eunhyuk terkejut saat melihat kelasnya justru kosong tak ada orang. Padahal Eunhyuk ingat jelas bahwa ketua kelas mereka mengatakan jika akan ada rapat kelas untuk festifal sekolah setelah masing-masing anak selesai dengan kelas ekskul mereka. Iris hitamnya justru menemukan sosok ketua Osis mereka yang duduk menunggunya. Senyum tampan namja itu membuat Eunhyuk bisa menembak apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Eunhyuk- _ah_ , ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan."

Tidak ada.

Donghae mengumpat saat mendapati kelas seni sudah kosong melompong. Ia terlambat karena latihan club sepak bola lebih lama dari biasanya. Dengan tragis namja itu membenturkan kepalanya di tembok. Hari ini pun sepertinya Donghae harus menelan kepahitan. Ini serasa sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali ia melihat Eunhyuk meski pada kenyataannya ini baru selang tiga hari. Dengan lesu ia berjalan, berniat pulang sebelum iris cokelatnya menangkap dua orang tak jauh darinya. Berdiri ditaman samping sekolah yang sudah begitu sepi.

"Yang ingin kukatakan adalah bahwa aku menyukaimu sejak kelas satu Eunhyuk- _ah_."

Eunhyuk hanya diam saat Siwon menyatakan perasaannya, ekspresinya tak menunjukkan emosi apapun. Iris hitamnya menatap tepat pada mata lawan bicaranya tapi tak akan ada yang tahu apa yang ia pikirkan sekarang.

"Aku tahu mungkin kau sudah menduganya sejak lama, tapi aku justru baru berani mengatakannya sekarang. Aku hanya ingin membuat diriku cukup baik untukmu, Eunhyuk- _ah_."

Mata Eunhyuk terlihat nyalang, ia bahkan tak tahu apa yang dikatakan Siwon selanjutnya karena pikirannya melayang. Dari semua hal yang tidak disukainya, menolak seseorang adalah hal yang paling tak ingin ia lakukan. Bukan karena ia membencinya, bukan juga karena ia tak menghargai hati seseorang. Ini mengenai rasa bersalah yang ia rasakan, saat kata penolakan keluar dari bibirnya maka satu dosa lagi telah ia lakukan. Eunhyuk tak suka itu, Eunhyuk tak pernah ingin menjadi orang jahat seperti ini.

"Maaf Siwon- _ah_."

" _Ye_?"

"Aku tidak bisa."

Siwon terpaku sesaat sebelum dengan cepat memperbaiki ekspresinya. Terlihat sekali kalau ia begitu terkejut dengan penolakan Eunhyuk, seperti yang lainnya.

"Apa maksudmu tidak bisa Eunhyuk- _ah_? Aku tahu ini mungkin mengejutkanmu, kau tak harus menjawabnya sekarang. Kau bisa memikirkannya dulu."

"Aku sudah memikirkannya dengan baik, dan aku tidak bisa menerimanya."

" _W-wae_?!"

Pandangan Siwon tak fokus, ketua Osis ini mulai kehilangan topeng tenangnya. Siwon merasa penolakan Eunhyuk tak berdasar, lihat betapa dekat mereka, lihat betapa lama mereka saling mengenal baik satu sama lain. Bahkan mereka saling memangil nama dengan akrab. Siwon merasa ia berbeda, harusnya ia berbeda dengan orang-orang lain bagi Eunhyuk.

"Karena aku tak merasakan apapun padamu Siwon- _ah_. Aku memang menyukaimu tapi tidak dengan cara yang sama sepertimu. Kau adalah teman baikku, dan akan selalu begitu."

Siwon terdiam, mematung dan semua kata seakan hilang dari otaknya.

Penolakan.

Eunhyuk menolaknya begitu saja. Membuat hati Siwon hancur tanpa perasaan. Persetan dengan taman baik karena rasanya sungguh menyakitkan. Seperti ada seseorang menikammu tepat di dada.

"Aku tak bisa menjanjikan apapun padamu selain pertemanan. Ini yang terbaik, percayalah."

Yang terbaik? Apa Eunhyuk sedang bercanda padanya?

"Maafkan aku, kelak kau pasti akan menemukan orang yang lebih baik dariku. Seseorang yang tulus menyukaimu."

Eunhyuk menunduk minta maaf. Ia tahu kata-katanya sedikit kejam tapi Eunhyuk ingin Siwon adalah orang terakhir yang ia tolak. Eunhyuk sudah tak bisa melakukannya lagi, ia sudah muak dengan rasa bersalah yang dirasakannya. Eunhyuk sudah tak sanggup menjadi orang jahat.

Kaki ramping itu melangkah akan meninggalkan tempat itu namun belum ada dua langkah Eunhyuk merasa tubuhnya ditarik sebelum punggungnya membentur tembok dengan keras.

Matanya langsung terbuka hanya untuk melihat bola mata Siwon yang penuh akan emosi. Ada kesakitan disana, ada ketidak percayaan disana dan ada kebencian disana. Ringisan itu terdengar saat Eunhyuk mencoba melepaskan diri dari cengkraman kuat tangan Siwon pada lengannya.

"Lalu kenapa seseorang itu tak bisa menjadi dirimu Eunhyuk- _ah_?"

"Siwon, lepas. Kau menyakitiku."

"Kau lebih menyakitiku!"

Eunhyuk langsung bungkam mendengar seruan itu.

"Kau tidak bisa karena tak menyukaiku? Mudah sekali kau bicara."Senyum itu begitu miris sebelum mata hitam itu melihat Eunhyuk dengan tajam.

"Kau tak tahu seberapa keras aku menahan perasaanku selama ini. Seberapa keras usahaku untuk menjadi yang terbaik dari yang lainnya. Ketua Osis, murid teladan, pemenang olimpiade, semua kulakukan untukmu."

Cengkaraman itu mengerat namun kali ini Eunhyuk tak bisa merasakannya. Ia merasa asing dengan orang didepannya, orang ini seperti bukan siwon yang ia kenal. Membuatnya merinding, membuatnya ketakutan.

"Lalu apa yang kurang dariku? Apa yang kurang hingga kau menolakku?! Jawab aku!"

"A-aku tidak-"

" _Wae_? Kau tak bisa menjawabnya?"

Siwon tertawa sinis.

"Kau tahu Eunhyuk, kau sangat sombong. Kau begitu besar kepala hanya karena semua orang menawarkan hati padamu. Kau merasa orang paling baik karena semua orang menginginkanmu."

Iris hitam itu menatap Siwon nyalang. Tidak , Eunhyuk tak pernah merasa seperti itu.

"Tapi bagiku sekarang kau terlihat selayaknya orang yang tak tahu diri."

Nafas Eunhyuk terhenti. Hatinya menjerit ingin membantah namun tak ada yang bisa ia keluarkan dari mulutnya.

"Caramu memandang rendah perasaan seseorang begitu mencerminkan dirimu yang sesungguhnya. Kau tak lebih dari orang yang tak memiliki hati, kau kejam, kau meng-"

Tubuh Siwon disentak kebelakang dengan keras. Mengejutkannya saat melihat sosok lain yang menjauhkannya dari Eunhyuk, berhasil membuatnya mundur beberapa langkah. Bola matanya menangkap iris cokelat yang menatapnya begitu tajam.

Mencoba menahan gejolak membara dihatinya, Siwon menyentak tangan Donghae. Kehadiran orang lain membuat Siwon tahu diri bahwa ia tak bisa meneruskannya. Dengan hati yang penuh kebencian ia melangkah pergi dari sana tanpa peduli seberapa besar pengaruh perkataannya pada hati yang begitu lembut dan rapuh.

.

.

.

Langit senja terlihat indah hari ini berpadu dengan suara pepohon yang bergerak di sisi jalan menuju halte bus dekat sekolah mereka. Dua orang itu berjalan pelan berurutan dengan jarak yang tak begitu jauh. Donghae hanya menatap punggung Eunhyuk dengan iba. Berjalan mengikutinya tepat dibelakang, memastikan dia baik-baik saja.

Meski pada kenyataannya Donghae tahu Eunhyuk tak baik-baik saja, ia juga mendengar apa yang dikatakan Siwon pada Eunhyuk. Begitu kejam dan menusuk untuk didengar siapa saja. Semua orang pasti akan terluka jika mendengarnya.

Hati siapapun akan robek jika menghadapinya.

Donghae terkejut saat melihat Eunhyuk yang tiba-tiba saja berjongkok, kepalanya menunduk menyembunyikan paras manis yang selalu bisa membuat Donghae sulit berpaling didalam lipatan tangannya. Donghae lekas mendekat dan ikut berjongkok di depannya.

"Eunhyuk- _shi_ , _gwencana_?"

Kepala kecil itu terangkat memperlihatkan iris hitam yang mengabut siap menumpahkan air matanya.

"Aku tidak bermaksud melakukannya."

"Eunhyuk- _shi_?."

"Aku tidak bermaksud bersikap sombong dengan menolak mereka semua. Bukan mauku untuk menyakiti mereka seperti itu. Aku sama sekali tidak pernah merasa senang dengan itu semua."

Donghae menghela nafas.

"Aku selalu merasa bersalah setiap menolak mereka, aku bahkan sering tak bisa tidur karenanya. Setiap mereka mengatakan suka padaku rasanya aku tak tahu harus bagaimana. Aku selalu kebingungan, apa yang mereka lihat dariku sebenarnya? Apa yang mereka begitu sukai dariku ini? Aku hanya orang biasa, sama seperti mereka."

Iris hitam itu makin tak fokus.

"Aku tidak mungkin menerima mereka kalau aku tak merasakan apapun, aku tidak bisa berpura-pura hanya agar mereka tak tersakiti. Membohongi mereka dan berpura-pura itu akan membuatku lebih jahat. Aku tak bisa melakukannya. Aku bukannya tak tahu diri, aku hanya tak diberi banyak pilihan."

Tangan pucat itu mengusap air matanya yang mengalir, berusaha terlihat kuat meski pada kenyataannya sudah begitu berantakan. Tak pernah ada yang bertanya tentang apa yang Eunhyuk rasakan, tidak pernah ada yang repot-repot menyakan apa yang Eunhyuk inginkan.

Tak ada yang memahaminya.

"Kau benar-benar tak tahu kenapa semua orang begitu menyukaimu?" Suara Donghae membuat Eunhyuk berhenti mengusap air matanya. Iris hitamnya dapat melihat cokelat itu yang menatapnya begitu-entahlah.

"Kau sangat indah Eunhyuk- _shi_."

Tangis itu langsung terhenti.

"Kau begitu bersinar hingga menyilaukan mata, kau juga sangat baik hingga tak ada yang bisa manolaknya."

Debaran jantung itu mulai mengalun, desiran itu mulai merambat ke seluruh tubuh mereka.

"Sangat sulit menahan diri untuk tidak menyukaimu. Begitu sulit menahan diri untuk tidak melihatmu."

Tangan Donghae terangkat, ujung jemarinya menyentuh ujung rambut cokelat Eunhyuk. Hampir tak terasa namun mampu membuat Eunhyuk tak bergerak.

"Bahkan saat bicara padamu akan sangat sulit untuk tak mengatakan semuanya. Sangat sulit untuk menahan kata-kata bahwa aku begitu menyukaimu. Begitu sulit menahan diri untuk bertanya apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku?"

Donghae tahu ia begitu bodoh saat mengatakan itu semua. Ia tahu bahwa secara tak langsung ia memberi tahu isi hatinya pada orang ini. Orang yang berhasil memiliki hatinya sejak lama. Selama ini Donghae sama sekali tak ingin menjadi jajaran orang-orang yang ditolak Eunhyuk, tapi lihat sekarang. Ia justru menceburkan dirinya sendiri menjadi salah satu dari mereka dengan suka rela.

Donghae langsung berdiri dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Apa sih yang baru kukatakan? Lupakan saja apa yang baru kukatakan, tidak usah memikirkannya." Donghae tersenyum lembut, meski sakit tapi ia tak boleh egois. Ia tahu Eunhyuk tak akan pernah membalasnya. bisa mengatakannya saja sudah cukup untuk Donghae.

Biarlah, biar begini saja.

"Kajja, kita pulang!"

Donghae berbalik dan berniat melanjutkan langkahnya menuju halte namun belum sempai melangkah ia merasakan tubuhnya ditahan. Perlahan Donghae menengok kebelakang hanya untuk melihat tangan pucat itu menarik ujung belakang jas sekolahnya, menahannya untuk tak pergi kemanapun.

Melihat wajah indah Eunhyuk yang tepat didepannya.

"Aku..."

Iris hitam itu menatap tepat ke iris cokelat didepannya.

"Aku mau."

.

.

.

TBC

please jangan takut baca ini, aku gak akan buat angst dg unsur mati, sakit, ato sodara-sodaranya itu. Jadi tenang aja, oke?

ini udah aku tulis di grub ampe chap 3 jadi chap 1, 2, 3 akan aku post cepet disini. chap 3 sabtu aku post nanti.

sekali lagi PLEASE JANGAN TAKUT BACA hahaha

see u next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

.

 **The Day We Felt The Distance**

.

.

.

 **Pair: Haehyuk**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning: BL/Angst/Romance**

 **Summary: Aku mencintaimu, lebih dari apapun di dunia ini.**

.

.

.

 _Our love is so pure, so innocent._

.

" _Hyung_! Dia bilang mau, _Hyung_!"

Donghae mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Dia sedang stres, benar-benar stres.

Heechul, mahasiswa tehnik yang tinggal disebelah rumah bibi Donghae itu hanya memutar matanya sambil sibuk berkutak dengan tugas kuliyahnya. Tetangganya yang labil ini tiba-tiba saja masuk kamarnya, berkata hal-hal tidak jelas sambil mengeliat dikasurnya seperti ulat.

"Ya baguskan, berarti dia juga suka padamu."

"Dari mana kau tahu, _Hyung_?"

"Kan kau sendiri yang bilang kalau dia mau."

"Tapi masalahnya dia itu ..." Donghae tak bisa melanjutkannya, sejujurnya dia sendiri juga bingung sekarang. Saking bingungnya ia sampai tak bisa berfikir dengan benar.

"Dia apa?"

"Dia itu Eunhyuk."

"Maksudmu namanya Eunhyuk?"

"Bukan begitu. Maksudku, namanya memang Eunhyuk tapi dia itu ... dia itu bukan Eunhyuk biasa."

"Memang ada berapa Eunhyuk yang kau kenal sebenarnya?"

"Argh!"

Berbicara dengan Heechul malah membuat Donghae tambah stres. Dadanya tak berhenti bergemuruh dan kepalanya terasa pening memikirkan hal luar biasa ini. Bagi Donghae hal ini benar-benar mustahil. Begitu sulit untuk dipercaya.

"Memang dia tidak mengatakan hal lain padamu?"

" _Ye_?"

"Anak itu, dia hanya bilang mau begitu? Tidak mangatakan sesuatu yang lain?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu membuat Donghae kembali mengingat kejadian tadi. Eunhyuk memang tak mengatakan apapun padanya setelah itu. Namja itu pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan Donghae yang membeku ditempat seperti patung selamat datang di pusat kota.

" _Aku mau."_

"Dia tak mengatakan apa-apa selain itu. Kenapa dia tak mengatakan hal lain? Kenapa dia malah pergi? Kenapa aku juga malah diam saja? Mau? Mau apa?!" Heechul mengernyit saat melihat Donghae yang malah merancau sendiri. Anak ini sudah gila rupanya.

"Donghae- _ah_ "

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau tidak menanyakannya langsung pada orangnya."

Heh?

"Kalian kan satu sekolah, besok bicara lagi saja dengannya. Beres kan."

Donghae langsung bengun dari posisinya, perkataan Heechul membuatnya teringat hal yang paling penting. Iris cokelatnya melihat Heechul dengan pandangan horor.

"Bagaimana aku bisa lupa hal itu?"

'Lupa apa?"

Mereka satu sekolah, bahkan kelas mereka di lantai yang sama. Cepat atau lambat mereka pasti akan bertatap muka. Lalu bagaimana Donghae akan menghadapi Eunhyuk setelah ini? Apa yang harus ia lakukan jika mereka saling berhadapan?

Bisa saja itu seminggu dari sekarang, tiga hari lagi, lusa, atau bahkan besok.

Matilah dia!

Donghae kembali menenggelamkan tubuhnya dikasur Heechul, dan lagi-lagi menggeliat-liat seperti ulat kepanasan.

" _Ottokeh_!"

.

.

.

Tiga orang itu melihat Eunhyuk yang mengunyah makanannya. Bola mata mereka mengikuti setiap ayunan sumpit Eunhyuk yang terus memasukan makanan kedalam mulutnya. Sang ibu yang mulai khawatir memanggil anaknya dari seberang meja namun Eunhyuk sama sekali tak menyahut.

Anak ini melamun sambil makan.

" _Hyung_! Eunhyuk _Hyung_!" Baru setelah mendengar panggilan Kyuhyun beserta merasakan goncangan ringan di bahunya Eunhyuk baru menyahut.

" _Ne_?"

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Eunhyuk mengangguk.

"Apa kau sakit?" Kali ini Eunhyuk menggeleng menjawab ibunya sambil kembali mengunyah makanannya tanpa tahu tindakannya itu justru membuat ayah ibunya dan juga Kyuhyun menatapnya ngeri.

"Lalu kenapa kau terus mengunyah cabai dari tadi, _Hyung_?"

Sumpit Eunhyuk terhenti diudara, ia tiba-tiba disadarkan bahwa sedari tadi yang masuk ke mulutnya adalah potongan cabai mentah yang biasa ibunya siapkan sebagai pendamping makanan. Rasa pedas yang sebenarnya sudah ada sejak tadi baru ia rasakan sekarang.

Kontan ia berlari meninggalkan meja makan menuju dapur untuk mengambil air dingin dari kulkas diikuti ibunya. Meneguknya dengan serampangan karena ia benar-benar kepedasan. Tak peduli jika sekarang ayahnya dan Kyuhyun melihatnya terbengong-bengong dari meja makan.

"Hyukkie, kau baik-baik saja?"

Eunhyuk tak menjawab ia masih terus meneguk air dingin sambil mengipasi mulutnya. Astaga, lidahnya serasa terbakar bara api. Pedas.

"Kenapa kau melamun saat makan, hm? Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggungmu?" Tangan halus ibunya mengelus punggungnya lembut agar ia tak tersedak.

Eunhyuk menurunkan botol minuman ditangannya, iris hitamnya melihat ibunya sambil ingatannya melayang kekejadian tadi.

" _Bahkan saat bicara padamu akan sangat sulit untuk tak mengatakan semuanya. Sangat sulit untuk menahan kata-kata bahwa aku begitu menyukaimu. Begitu sulit menahan diri untuk bertanya apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku?"_

Jantungnya mulai bergemuruh dan perutnya mulai merasakan sensasi aneh. Saat rasa panas mulai menjalar kewajahnya, Eunhyuk langsung meletakan botol minuman lalu berjalan meninggalakan dapur.

"Aku sudah kenyang." Ucapnya sebelum menghilang menaiki tangga, meninggalkan tiga lainnya yang masih melihatnya dengan heran.

Eunhyuk menutup pintu kamarnya rapat sebelum menjatuhkan tubuhnya dikasur. Memeluk bantal untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya. Awalnya ia tetap tenang, namun itu tak bertahan lama saat menit berikutnya ia mulai menendang-nendang udara tidak jelas. Eunhyuk benar-benar tak bisa menahan gejolak yang ada didadanya. Tangan pucat itu menarik bantalnya kebawah hanya untuk memperlihatkan wajahnya yang sudah merah total.

"Kenapa kau begitu bodoh!" Makinya pada diri sendiri.

Dia memang sangat bodoh. Bagaimana mungkin ia melakukan hal itu tadi? Itu benar-benar diluar kendalinya. Tangannya bergerak sendiri menarik jas Donghae, dan mulutnya menjawab sendiri penyataan Donghae tanpa bisa direm. Eunhyuk tak bisa menahannya saat itu.

Ia tak berdaya.

Dan ia merasa lebih bodoh lagi saat dengan idiotnya ia malah pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Donghae tanpa kejelasan. Tangan pucat itu memegang pipinya yang makin panas.

Eunhyuk malu, sangat malu.

Tiba-tiba saja ia bangun terduduk, mencoba menghilangkan rasa malunya dengan meyakinkan diri bahwa ini adalah salah Donghae.

"Yah benar, ini semua salahnya! Siapa suruh mengatakannya duluan!"

Kalau Donghae tidak mengatakannya kan Eunhyuk tak akan kelepasan. Kalau Donghae tak membuat jantungnya serasa meledak Eunhyuk tak akan menyanggupinya. Ia tak akan mengaku jika ia juga menyukai Donghae.

Tunggu dulu.

Eunhyuk tiba-tiba saja tersadar atas pengakuannya sendiri. Wajahnya tambah merah atas pemikirannnya sendiri. Ia memang menyukai Donghae, bagaimana ini?! Eunhyuk kembali berbaring sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal. Malu, malu, dan malu.

Bagaimana jika Donghae menganggapnya aneh karena jawaban anehnya? Bagaimana jika Donghae malah tak mengerti maksudnya? Dan yang lebih gawatnya lagi...

Bagaimana ia menghadapi Donghae besok disekolah?

Eunhyuk lagi-lagi menendangi udara tidak jelas.

" _Ottokeh_..."

.

.

.

Biasanya Donghae akan sangat bersemangat pergi ke sekolah. Ia akan bertemu teman-temannya, bermain sepak bola, dan jika beruntung melihat orang yang disukainya. Terlepas dari tugas serta pelajaran yang menyusahkan, ia bisa tertawa seharian penuh. Moodnya akan benar-benar baik selama disekolah.

Tapi sepertinya pengecualian untuk hari ini.

Lihat saja, namja satu ini masih saja mondar mandir didepan gerbang sekolah tanpa kejelasan. Setiap ia akan melangkah masuk area sekolah kakinya justru akan membawanya kembali ketempat. Satu langkah saja terasa sangat berat. Alhasil dia jadi seperti orang aneh didepan sekolah. Orang yang melihatnya mungkin akan berfikir ia adalah murid nakal yang begitu takut masuk sekolah karena satu hukuman fatal sudah menanti.

Sebenarnya itu tak sepenuhnya salah, karena untuk pertama kali selama hidupnya Donghae memang merasa takut masuk sekolahnya sendiri. Kemungkinan terburuknya sebenarnya sepele, yaitu ia harus berhadapan dengan Eunhyuk. Yah, dia tak mempermasalahkan bagian bertemu Eunhyuk, yang ia permasalahkan adalah apa yang harus ia lakukan? Apa yang harus ia katakan? Donghae hampir terjaga sepanjang malam hanya dengan memikirkan itu.

Astaga, semua tak akan semembingungkan ini jika kemarin mereka tidak terlibat percakapan yang begitu ambigu. Harusnya Donghae bisa menjaga mulutnya atau akan lebih baik jika dia diam saja. Tapi apa daya semua sudah terlanjur terjadi dan mau tak mau ia harus menghadapinya sekarang. Tak mungkin juga ia membolos karena hari ini jadwal ulangan dengan wali kelasnya.

"Ayolah Donghae, tak akan terjadi apa-apa." Gumannya menyemangati diri sendiri. Meski sangat berlawanan dengan jantungnya yang bergemuruh begitu keras.

Memantapkan diri jika kemungkinan ia bertemu Eunhyuk adalah satu banding seribu. Butuh keberuntungan yang sangat besar bahkan hanya untuk melihat Eunhyuk dari jauh. Belum lagi ia sengaja berangkat pagi-pagi sekali untuk berjaga-jaga. Jadi dengan keyakinan penuh yang dipaksakan sebenarnya, ia memasuki sekolahnya yang masih sepi. Langkahnya perlahan mulai santai saat memasuki gedung sekolah karena keadaan yang tak seburuk pikirannya.

Sepi. Tak ada orang.

Yang lebih penting adalah tak ada Eunhyuk. Yosh!

Ia berjalan menelusuri jajaran loker, ada beberapa buku paket yang harus ia ambil sebelum masuk kekelasnya. Tepat saat jajaran kelima loker ia berbelok hanya untuk hampir bertabrakan dengan orang lain dari arah berlawanan, untung mereka sempat mengerem langkah masing-masing.

"Maaf."

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak-"

Donghae tidak bisa meneruskan perkataanya, matanya membulat sama persis dengan reaksi Eunhyuk yang tepat didepannya.

Ya, Eunhyuk. Donghae tidak bohong.

Keduanya langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka sejurus dengan debaran kuat di dada mereka. Sepertinya yang memiliki teori 'berangkat pagi-pagi untuk menghindar' bukan hanya Donghae, tapi Eunhyuk juga sepemikiran.

Semua kilas balik tentang kejadian tempo hari langsung mengisi otak mereka tanpa bisa dicegah. Tentang pernyataan Donghae, tentang jawaban Eunhyuk, tentang isi hati mereka. Membuat sentakan didada semakin parah, rasanya sakit hingga ke hulu hati. Tapi anehnya itu juga menyenangkan.

Dan entah siapa yang duluan, keduanya langsung melesat pergi begitu saja. Seperti orang yang tak saling mengenal. Eunhyuk dengan langkah cepat menaiki tangga, dan Donghae dengan langkah kaku menuju lokernya.

Yang tak diketahui Donghae adalah Eunhyuk hampir tersandung ditangga karena kakinya yang terasa lemas karena melihatnya.

Yang tak diketahui Eunhyuk adalah Donghae salah memasukan kunci ke loker orang karena melihatnya.

Dua orang konyol.

Yang terjadi selanjutnya selama seharian itu benar-benar diluar dugaan. Mereka terus bertemu dengan rasio tak terhitung. Entah itu berpapasan dilorong sekolah, kebetulan satu barisan saat mengantri dikantin sekolah, atau tak sengaja bertemu ditoilet. Tapi dari semua itu yang paling parah adalah saat jam terakhir tepatnya saat jam pelajaran biologi dimana tiba-tiba saja kelas keduanya digabungkan di Lab karena salah satu guru tak hadir. Selama Donghae sekolah disini baru kali ini ia mendengar penggabungan kelas macam ini, sangat tak masuk akal. Kenapa harus sekarang? Kenapa harus hari ini? Kenapa tidak kemarin-kemarin saja?!

Dulu untuk menatap dari jauh saja Donghae harus berusaha setengah mati tapi lihat sekarang saat Donghae tak sanggup melihatnya justru mereka terus dipertemukan. Apa Tuhan sedang bercanda dengannya?

Srak

Itu bola kesebelas yang masuk kegawang karena tendangan Donghae. Namja itu membungkuk dengan nafas terengah. Langit senja terlihat di ufuk barat dan lapangan sepak bola juga sudah sepi karena semua anak club sepak bola sudah pulang. Donghae sengaja menunda jam pulangnya untuk menghindar mengingat anak seni juga selesai di jam yang sama dengan anak sepak bola.

Dengan malas ia mulai memunguti bola kekeranjang sebelum pergi ke ruang club untuk mandi dan berganti baju. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk Donghae membersihkan diri sebelum keluar dari ruang club menuju pintu utama gedung sekolahnya yang sudah begitu sepi. Helaan nafasnya terdengar saat ia memasukan tangannya di kantong celana seragamnya. Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan.

Sejujurnya ia tak mengerti dengan yang dia lakukan seharian ini. Tubuhnya akan reflek menghindar saat melihat Eunhyuk disekitarnya seperti wabah, meski hatinya menginginkan sebaliknya. Ia ingin tinggal, ia ingin melihat wajah Eunhyuk lebih lama, ia ingin berbicara padanya.

Tapi hal itu tak semudah saat mengatakannya.

Donghae berdecak kesal, yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang adalah memaki diri sendiri. Satu belokan lagi maka ia sampai ke pintu utama gedung sekolah, namun saat berbelok langkahnya justru semakin memelan sebelum berhenti. Iris cokelatnya menangkap sosok yang kini duduk di undakan depan pintu utama. Donghae mengerjab, jantungnya mulai bergemuruh saat sadar bahwa sosok itu adalah Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk terlihat menunduk melihat sepatunya, jari telunjuknya menyentuh lantai membuat gambar-gambar abstrak yang entah apa. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama saat Eunhyuk menyadari ia tak sendiri. Namja itu langsung berdiri saat melihat Donghae tak jauh darinya.

Tak perlu ada penjelasan apapun, Donghae tahu Eunhyuk menunggunya. Dan tak perlu ada perkataan apapun, Eunhyuk tahu Donghae ingin ia mengikutinya saat ia melangkah keluar gedung.

Keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju halte bus tak jauh dari sekolah mereka dalam keheningan. Entah sadar atau tidak keduanya selalu memastikan langkah mereka sejajar sehingga mereka tetap bisa berdampingan. Mereka tahu bahwa keadaan sekarang sangat berbeda dari kemarin.

Begitu berbeda dari saat mereka membersihkan toilet bersama.

Sangat berbeda saat mereka berjalan pulang bersama dulu.

Sangat berbeda karena isi hati mereka sudah ketahuan sekarang.

Namun kecanggungan yang terjadi membuat mereka tak tahu harus bagaimana, tak tahu harus bicara apa. Alhasil sampai mereka duduk bersebelahan dihalte bus, keheningan masih mendominasi.

Jemari pucat Eunhyuk saling meremas satu sama lain sebagai upaya menekan kegugupannya. Butuh keberanian begitu besar baginya untuk memutuskan menunggu Donghae tadi, dan entah mengapa ia mulai menyesalinya sekarang. Tidak mudah menghadapi Donghae sekarang, jantungnya begitu keras berdetak hingga terasa menyakitkan. Bahkan sedari tadi tubuhnya seakan mengatisipasi apapun yang akan Donghae katakan meski pada kenyataanya Donghae hanya diam saja. Ini sulit, seperti perkirannya.

Tapi Eunhyuk perlu memastikannya.

Memastikan bahwa kenjadian tempo hari memang berarti sama dengan yang ia harapkan. Bahwa ikatan itu memang terjalin.

Iris hitamnya melirik pada Donghae. Namja itu masih diam menatap jalanan yang lenggang sama sekali tak melihatnya. Nyeri itu terasa di dada Eunhyuk saat hingga bermenit-menit kemudian Donghae tak menunjukkan respon apapun.

Apa perkataan Donghae kemarin tak perarti apapun?

Apa Eunhyuk memang terlalu berharap?

Sinar diiris hitam itu meredup saat bus menuju ke rumahnya terlihat dan berhenti tepat didepan mereka. Pintu bus yang terbuka seakan menjadi penanda batas waktu akan kejelasan perasaan mereka, batas waktu untuk menegaskan segalanya.

"Hei nak! Kalian ikut tidak?"Supir bus itu bertanya saat melihat keraguan keduanya.

Eunhyuk menghela nafas, ia menunduk saat rasa perih di dadanya semakin terasa menyakitkan.

Ternyata memang tidak.

Harapan Eunhyuk sudah pupus bahkan saat itu masih berbentuk kuncup.

Tubuh kurus itu bangkit, menunduk sambil berjalan untuk menaiki bus yang menuju kerumahnya. Iris hitamnya sempat melihat Donghae yang masih duduk diam di halte dari jendela bus. Eunhyuk segera duduk, membuatnya melihat kedepan dan melewatkan tangan Donghae yang terkepal kuat. Ia melewatkan saat pintu bus tertutup dan bus mulai berjalan, Donghae bangkit dari sana.

Eunhyuk terus menunduk, rasa sesak didadanya tak bisa ia kendalikan. Rasa sakit didadanya tak terelakkan membuatnya ingin menangis saat itu juga. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya Eunhyuk merasakan apa yang disebut patah hati. Bagaimana kekecewaan itu serasa meracuni hatinya.

"Hei lihat orang itu!"

"Apa yang dilakukan orang itu?"

Keributan itu menyadarkan Eunhyuk dimana dia sekarang, dengan cepat ia mengusap genangan air mata disudut matanya tak membiarkannya mengalir dipipinya.

Brak

Brak

Eunhyuk tidak diberi kesempatan menengok melihat apa yang diributkan orang-orang saat jendela disampingnya di pukul dengan keras, mengejutkannya. Iris hitamnya terbelalak saat melihat apa yang ada dihadapannya.

Ada Donghae disana, berlari mengejar busnya dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Besok! Jam sepuluh!"

Teriakan itu terdengar begitu keras. Donghae terengah namun masih berusaha mensejajarkan diri tepat dijendela tempat Eunhyuk berada.

"Di halte! Besok jam sepuluh!" Teriaknya sambil menunjuk halte tempat mereka menunggu bus.

Kakinya yang berlari diatas aspal mulai kesulitan mengimbangi laju bus, namun sebelum bus itu melaju meninggalkannya ia dengan jelas melihat Eunhyuk yang berkali-kali mengangguk dalam dan tersenyum padanya. Donghae tahu itu berarti apa, karena itu pula Donghae mulai menghentikan langkahnya. Menunduk terengah sambil melihat bus itu perlahan menjauh lalu menghilang.

Bibir tipis itu tertarik kesamping, tersenyum begitu lebar sebelum tubuhnya melonjak sambil tangannya berkali-kali meninju udara. Oh sungguh, Donghae sangat bahagia.

Begitu bahagia karena ikatan itu tenyata bisa terjalin.

.

.

.

Saat dua orang setuju berjanji bertemu disuatu tempat hanya berdua dengan tujuan untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama dalam upaya mengenal satu sama lain secara lebih baik maka itu bisa disebut kencan. Dan khusus untuk kencan pertama, akan sangat merepotkan.

Seperti Eunhyuk sekarang, terdiam didepan lemari pakaiannya yang terbuka sejak 45 menit yang lalu. Ia bingung, bingung apa yang akan ia pakai besok. Biasanya Eunhyuk adalah orang yang tahu bagaimana berpakaian dengan baik. Seleranya soal pakaian juga sangat bagus sampai tak jarang teman-temannya selalu meminta pendapatanya soal pakaiaan. Ia juga tahu bagaimana memadukan warna dan item dengan sangat baik.

Tapi sepertinya tidak untuk sekarang. Ia seperti orang yang pertama kali mengenal baju dan celana, tak bisa membedakan mana yang bagus dan mana yang kurang. Semakin ia memilih pakaiannya semakin dalam kernyitan di dahinya. Eunhyuk bersumpah, seluruh pakaiannya jelek luar biasa.

Ibu Eunhyuk yang berjalan didepan kamar putranya berhenti saat melihat anak satu-satunya itu sibuk menjajal ini itu. Wanita itu begitu heran saat Eunhyuk mencoba hampir seluruh isi lemarinya, membuat kamar itu penuh pakaian. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat putranya berperilaku seperti itu.

"Apa yang akan kupakai besok!"

Ibu Eunhyuk semakin terheran-heran saat seruan frustasi itu terdengar. Ia menggeleng prihatin sambil berdecak. Kenapa Eunhyuk bingung begitu? Memangnya putranya itu ingin pergi kenama besok sampai segitunya, seperti ingin kencan saja.

Tunggu dulu.

Wanita itu termenung atas pemikirannya sendiri.

Iris hitam yang sama persis seperti milik Eunhyuk itu kembali melihat tingkah putranya. Melihat bagaimana putranya itu terlihat tertekan hanya untuk memilih pakaian. Perlahan senyum cantiknya terukir sebelum masuk kedalam kamar putranya.

"Pakai kemeja itu!."

Suara itu mengejutkan Eunhyuk, iris hitamnya menemukan sosok ibunya tak jauh darinya.

"Kemeja itu selalu bagus padamu. Bawahannya pakai jins hitam saja."

Ibunya menunjuk sebuah kemeja kotak-kotak dominan biru yang terbengkalai diatas kasurnya sebelum berlalu dari sana, meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang termenung.

Keesokan harinya Ibu Eunhyuk tak heran saat melihat putranya turun dari tangga mengenakan pakaian rekomendasinya. Meski sekilas ia bisa mencium bahwa putranya lebih wangi dari biasanya. Oh tentu saja karena hari ini bukan hari biasa.

"Hyukkie- _ah_."

" _Ne_?"

Eunhyuk mengerjab tak mengerti saat ibunya memberinya bungkusan berisi kotak bekal, dua kotak bekal lebih tepatnya.

"Makan ini berdua saat kalian lapar."

Heh?

Eunhyuk mulai khawatir saat melihat senyum penuh arti ibunya.

"Selamat berkencan." Ucap ibunya sebelum beranjak meninggalkannya. Wanita itu tak melihat semerah apa wajah putranya akibat perkataannya.

Ibunya tahu?!

Dengan gugup Eunhyuk memasukkan bekal itu dalam tasnya lalu pergi keluar rumah dengan perasaan malu luar biasa. Ia bahkan sempat tersandung dihalaman rumahnya sebelum berlari cepat mengejar bus.

Eunhyuk tiba di halte dekat sekolahnya lima menit lebih awal dari waktu yang telah dijanjikan. Duduk dihalte sendirian sambil iris hitamnya menatap sekitar yang begitu sepi. Lingkungan sekitar sekolahnya selalu sepi saat hari libur seperti sekarang, dan ia mulai cemas karena Donghae tak ada disana.

Hingga 15 menit berikutnya Donghae tak juga muncul, bahkan saat bus berhenti di halte itu tak nampak Donghae keluar dari sana. Eunhyuk semakin cemas, segala pikiran buruk mulai mempengaruhinya. Bagaimana jika Donghae tak datang? Bagaimana jika ternyata Donghae tak serius dengan perkataannya? Bagaimana jika Eunhyuk yang salah mengartikan perkataan Donghae.

Baru saat Eunhyuk akan beranjak dari kejauhan iris hitamnya melihat Donghae yang berlari mendekatinya. Donghae menunduk terengah-engah saat sampai didepannya.

"Maaf, maafkan aku." Donghae mencoba mengatur nafasnya.

"Aku tertinggal bus, jadi terpaksa harus berlari. Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama."

Eunhyuk hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum. Oh Donghae tak tahu betapa leganya Eunhyuk melihatnya. Kehadirannya menghapus seluruh prasangka buruk Eunhyuk sejak tadi.

" _Gwencana_." Ucapnya menenangkan Donghae.

Keduanya melihat satu sama lain. Tiba-tiba saja disadarkan apa tujuan mereka bertemu. Kenyataan bahwa mereka akan menghabiskan waktu bersama membuat keduanya salah tingkah. Perlu diingatkan bahwa ini pertama kalinya mereka menyukai seseorang. Rasanya begitu lama sebelum akhirnya Donghae memecahkan keheningan canggung mereka.

"Busnya sudah datang, _kajja_!"

Mereka menaiki bus beriringan, kecagungan semakin menjadi saat hanya tersisa dua bangku ditengah yang mengharuskan mereka duduk berdampingan. Sambil duduk keduanya saling mencuri pandang satu sama lain. Jantung mereka bergemuruh hebat dan lutut mereka yang saling bersentuhan memperburuk keadaan. Eunhyuk melihat keluar jendela untuk mengurangi kegugupannya, melihat bus menuju jalur yang belum pernah ia lalui. Setahunya bus ini adalah bus dengan jalur terjauh dari halte sekolah mereka.

Kemana Donghae akan membawanya?

Bahkan hingga begitu lama mereka menaiki bus Donghae masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda mengajaknya turun. Hingga setelah halte ke 5 Donghae berdiri, mengajaknya turun di daerah pinggiran kota yang begitu sepi.

Iris hitam Eunhyuk melihat sekitar. Tempat ini penuh pepohonan tinggi dengan warna warni bunga khas musim semi yang bermekaran. Mereka berjalan meninggalkan halte menuju di jalan setapak penuh bebatuan, angin mengalir lembut menghantarkan udara hangat. Sinar matahari yang terhalang dedaunan menciptakan bayangan teduh, membuat suasana begitu nyaman.

Mereka berjalan hingga sampai di sebuah tanah berumput yang begitu luas. Banyak pepohonan disana-sini bahkan Eunhyuk dapat melihat beberapa pohon plum yang tengah berbunga membuat tempat itu lebih indah. Di sebelah utara terlihat bagunan tradisional yang begitu kuno namun terawat, seakan menjadi _background_ yang sangat sempurna. Membuat Eunhyuk tercengang.

Ia tidak pernah tahu ada tempat seperti ini tak jauh dari sekolah mereka.

"Aku tahu mungkin tempatnya membosankan dan jelek untuk ... eh untuk..." Kecan, Donghae hanya bisa melanjutkannya dalam hati. Terlalu malu mengatakannya.

Eunhyuk yang bisa menduga lanjutannya pun hanya bisa menunduk.

"Awalnya aku ingin kita pergi ketempat-tempat menyenangkan, tapi aku ingat Junsu pernah mengatakan jika kalian anak seni mempunyai tugas membuat potret wajah untuk minggu ini."

Donghae menyentuh tengkuknya tak enak. Waktu semalaman tak cukup membuatnya memikirkan tempat yang tepat untuk berkencan. Dan sekarang ia sedang mengalami krisis kepercayaan diri.

"Karena itu kuputuskan membawamu kemari, kupikir tempat ini akan cocok. Maaf kalau kau tidak suka."

Eunhyuk terdiam mendengarnya. Kepala kecil Eunhyuk mulai terangkat, iris hitamnya menatap iris cokelat Donghae yang sayu.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia diajak pergi oleh seseorang, tapi tak ada satupun dari mereka yang seperti Donghae. Kebanyakan dari mereka hanya membahas perihal lukisan sebagai basa basi belaka, mereka pun akan mengajak Eunhyuk ketempat-tempat favorit mereka hanya dengan tujuan mengesan Eunhyuk akan kelebihan mereka. Begitu sombong dan terlalu percaya diri.

Hanya Donghae yang pernah melakukan hal ini, mementingkan Eunhyuk melebihi dari dirinya sendiri. Memikirnya hingga sebegitunya. Ini menegaskan bagaimana Donghae menghargai apa yang Eunhyuk cintai. Begitu sederhana namun sangat berarti.

"Atau kita bisa pindah tempat, kau bis-"

" _Anni_."

Eunhyuk memotong tiba-tiba. Senyumnya terukir dengan indah hingga membuat Donghae serasa lemas.

"Aku sangat menyukainya, tempat ini sempurna Donghae- _shi_."

Perlahan Donghae ikut ternyum mendengarnya.

Desir itu terasa menyenangkan, menguasai tubuh mereka dengan kebahagiaan. Mengisi hati mereka dengan kasih sayang. Mereka tak tahu bahwa dalam titik ini mereka akan mulai saling membutuhkan. Tak tahu bahwa segalanya berarti lebih dari yang mereka duga.

Duduk di bangku di bawah salah satu pohon disana, Eunhyuk mulai membuka buku sketsa yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana. Matanya mengedar melihat objek yang menarik perhatiannya. Ia tak bohong saat mengatakan tempat ini sempurna pada Donghae. Tempat ini memang tak begitu ramai namun dipenuhi oleh orang-orang dengan senyum diwajah mereka. Menghabiskan waktu untuk sekedar berceramah atau berkumpul dengan keluarga. Sangat berbeda dengan dikota yang begitu berisik dan jutru membuat Eunhyuk sulit berkonsentrasi. Disini jarinya seakan bergerak sendiri membuat garis dan lengkungan hingga menghasilkan sebuah sketsa wajah. Begitu ringan dan tanpa beban.

"Apa yang kau buat?"

Donghae yang duduk disebelahnya perlahan mendekat, melihat sketsa yang masih Eunhyuk buat.

"Wajah orang tua yang bermain dengan cucunya didepan sana."

Donghae mendongak. Melihat seorang kakek-kakek yang mengajari cucunya menaiki sepeda roda tiga, sesekali mereka akan tertawa saat cucunya hampir jatuh ketanah.

"Wah, kau benar-benar berbakat, bagaimana kau bisa membuat persis seperti aslinya?"

"Ini masih belum selesai, aku masih harus-"

Perkataan Eunhyuk terpotong karena tepat saat ia mendongak justru menemukan wajah Donghae yang begitu dekat dengannya. Reflek keduanya saling menjauh. Jantung mereka kembali berdetak cepat dan kegugupan kembali menguasahi keduanya. Eunhyuk hanya kembali fokus pada sketsanya dan Donghae pura-pura melihat sekitar.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk Eunhyuk kembali tenggelam dalam dunianya. Bahkan ia baru sadar Donghae tak lagi duduk disebelahnya saat sketsanya selesai. Iris hitamnya mengedar hanya untuk melihat Donghae bermain sepak bola dengan anak-anak kecil di tanah berumput. Anak-anak itu mengkeroyok Donghae untuk memasukan bola ke gawang kecil di ujung sana.

Suara tawa Donghae terdengar renyah, cara dia tertawa mampu mengundang senyum Eunhyuk saat melihatnya. Donghae tak tahu saat ia mengangkat satu anak dan melemparnya ke udara main-main, Eunhyuk membuka lembar kosong buku sketsanya. Jemari lentik itu kembali mengoreskan jejak pensil disana.

Mengabadikan senyum Donghae dalam sebuah seni sederhana berupa guratan sketsa.

.

.

.

Donghae tak tahu ini kebetulan atau memang disengaja. Tapi bibinya serta ibu Eunhyuk benar-benar satu pemikiran. Lihat saja bagaimana keduanya mempunyai inisiatif yang sama dimana membuatkan mereka berdua bekal dengan menu yang sama, Donghae ulangi menu yang sama.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk masih duduk di bangku bawah pohon di tempat itu. kali ini dengan 4 bekal makanan berisi kimbab diantara mereka. Dalam hati mereka mengeluhkan betapa kompaknya ibu-ibu itu, hingga membuat mereka sekarang kebingungan bagaimana mereka akan menghabiskannya.

Ini akan lebih baik jika mereka membeli makanan di rumah makan. Tapi sekali lagi, ini ibu-ibu yang mereka hadapi. Tak akan mudah mematahkan idiologi hemat mereka. Donghae menghela nafas.

"Sepertinya tak ada pilihan bagi kita selain menghabiskannya."

Tangan Donghae meraih satu potong kimbab buatan ibu Eunhyuk. Matanya terbelalak setelahnya seperti baru menemukan berlian didalamnya.

"Ini enak, bibiku biasanya membuat dengan lebih asin."

Kali ini Eunhyuk mengambil kimbab buatan bibi Donghae.

"Bibimu memberi daging kepitingnya lebih banyak dari ibuku."

"Potongan mentimun ibumu sangat pas."

"Gulungan nasi bibimu lebih rapi."

"Secara keseluruhan buatan ibumu lebih enak."

" _Anni_ , buatan bibimu lebih enak."

Terus seperti itu. Selama sisa waktu bersama mereka, pembicaraan mereka hanya diisi dengan tema kimbab. Sangat aneh memang kedengarannya. Tapi untuk awal obrolan mereka, itu tidak begitu buruk.

.

.

.

Wanita satu anak yang sejak tadi duduk di sofa menonton TV itu tak berhenti melirik putranya yang sibuk mengambar diatas karpet. Sebenarnya ia sudah menyimpan rasa pensarannya sejak berhari-hari yang lalu menunggu putranya sendiri angkat bicara, tapi pada kenyataannya putranya itu masih bungkam sampai hari ini. Diakan juga penasaran dengan romansa putranya.

Berdehem sejenak, wanita itu mulai mendekati putranya.

"Hyukkie."

"Hem?"

"Orang yang pergi denganmu waktu itu..."Tangan Eunhyuk langsung berhenti membuat arsiran saat ibunya menyebut kata kunci yang fatal.

"...menyukai kimbabnya?"

Tanpa ibunya sadari Eunhyuk menelan ludahnya, pertanyaan itu sama sekali tak terduga.

" _Ne_." Jawabnya dalam suara kecil.

"Ah, _namja_ atau _yeoja_?"

" _Namja_."Eunhyuk semakin tak nyaman. Jemarinya mencengkram pensilnya erat.

Ibu Eunhyuk mengangguk,-angguk, tampak senang akan jawaban Eunhyuk.

"Jadi...kencan kalian berjalan lancar? Dia tidak berperilaku buruk kan?"

Wanita itu tekejut saat putranya secara tiba-tiba beranjak berdiri membawa seluruh peralatan lukisnya.

"Aku...a-ada tugas yang belum kuselesaikan, dan ..dan besok harus dikumpulkan."

Dengan itu Eunhyuk berjalan cepat menaiki anak tangga. Meski sekilas ibunya dapat melihat seburat merah dipipinya hingga sampai ketelingannya. Wanita itu bersandar pada sandaran kursi sambil tersenyum geli setelah putranya menghilang.

" _Aigo_ , pacar pertama ya."Ia menggeleng geli.

"Apanya yang pertama?"

Kyuhyun yang baru datang melihat bibinya itu dengan penasaran, namun bukannya menjawab bibinya itu justru mengacak rambutnya gemas.

"Bukankah _hyung_ mu itu sangat manis, Kyuhyun- _ah_?"Tawa bibinya justru membuat Kyuhyun semakin bingung.

Eunhyuk menutup pintu kamarnya rapat sebelum menubruk kasurnya, menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam bantal. Astaga tadi itu sangat memalukan.

Kenapa pula ibunya bertanya seperti itu?

Bukannya Eunhyuk tak ingin bercerita, namun masih sangat canggung baginya untuk bercerita tentang Donghae. Ini sudah seminggu sejak kencan pertama mereka dan tak banyak yang berubah. Mereka masih tak banyak bicara satu sama lain, bahkan saat disekolah mereka hanya akan saling tersenyum saat berpapasan satu sama lain.

Eunhyuk langsung mendongak saat ponselnya berbunyi menandakan satu pesan diterima. Duduk di kasur, tangan pucatnya meraih ponselnya dan jantungnya langsung berdetak keras saat nama Donghae tertera disana. Mereka memang saling bertukar nomor telepon. Tak jarang mereka akan berkirim pesan di pagi hari, atau saat disekolah hanya untuk mengeluh tentang guru mereka, atau juga pesan selamat malam yang membuat mereka kadang malu sendiri.

Seperti yang ibu Eunhyuk katakan, namanya juga pacar pertama.

Eunhyuk lekas membuka pesan itu. Iris hitamnya dengan otomatis membaca tiap deret kalimat diasana.

 _Aku mengantar bibiku di pusat berbelanjaan. Dan kau tahu, mereka sedang mengadakan pameran lukisan disini. Aku melihat-lihat sebentar lalu tiba-tiba saja aku merindukanmu._

Eunhyuk terdiam setelah kata terakhir ia baca.

 _Aku merindukanmu._

Tubuh kurus Eunhyuk langsung jatuh dikasurnya, tangan pucatnya menutup wajahnya yang sudah merah total. Jantunganya bergemuruh sangat keras hingga seperti akan melompat keluar.

Eunhyuk memang payah, baru dirayu begitu saja dia sudah K.O. Apa kabarnya jika Donghae mengatakannya langsung tepat dihadapannya?

Tangan pucat itu kembali meraih ponselnya, mengetik balasan untuk Donghae sebelum melempar ponselnya sembarangan dan menubruk bantal karena malu. Balasannya sebenarnya tidak panjang, hanya terdiri dari tiga kata. Tiga kata yang begitu memalukan.

 _Aku juga merindukanmu._

.

.

.

Itu adalah lukisan terakhir yang perlu dirapikan, hal ini membuat Eunhyuk bisa pulang. Dengan cepat ia meraih tas ranselnya, berjalan terburu menuju pintu utama sekolah. Bibirnya tertarik membentuk senyuman saat menemukan sosok Donghae disana, menunggunya.

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan mereka pulang bersama. Berjalan beriringan menuju halte bus.

Keduanya terkejut saat jemari mereka tak sengaja bersentuhan karena jarak mereka yang terlalu dekat. Saling mengalihkan tatapan ketempat lain secara salah tingkah sebelum tiba-tiba saja tangan hangat Donghae meraih jemari pucat Eunhyuk, menggenggamnya sambil berjalan seperti tak terjadi apa-apa. Ia tak tahu bahwa Eunhyuk tersenyum begitu manis disampingnya. Tangan Donghae terasa hangat dan begitu pas mengenggam jemarinya.

Meski hubungan mereka berjalan sangat lambat tapi mereka sangat menikmatinya. Belajar satu sama lain secara perlahan sembari menumpuk kasih sayang yang akan berakar menjadi cinta.

.

.

.

Dari kaca lantai dua gedung sekolah itu sepasang iris kelam menatap tajam pada dua orang yang berjalan bersama sembari bergandengan tangan. Hatinya yang sudah hancur berantakan semakin digilas habis saat melihat kebahagian yang begitu memuakkan itu.

Ia benci hal itu.

Siwon tak terima dengan ini semua. Bagaimana tidak adil hal ini untuknya. Ia merasakan sakitnya, ia merasakan kekecewaan, ia merasakan kehancuran. Tangannya tercengkram erat saat kebencian mulai menguasainya.

Ini tidak adil.

Jika hatinya sekarang hancur tak bersisa maka seharusnya Eunhyuk harus merasakan hal yang sama. Eunhyuk harus merasakan bagaimana menyakitkannya saat jantungmu serasa ditikam tanpa ampun, diremukkan tanpa belas kasihan.

.

.

.

TBC

gak jadi sabtu, tapi aku post hari ini karena kayaknya besok aku bakal sibuk bgt dan gak akan sempat buka ffn.

wah gak nyangka banyak juga yang minat, makasih semuanya maaf gak bisa sebutin satu-satu karena aku buru-buru. semoga suka chap ini ya :D

see u next chapter


End file.
